New Girl in Town
by KeisyMtz
Summary: Femslash. Quinn Fabray, es el prototipo de chica perfecta en la ciudad de Lima, Ohio, pero conocerá a una hermosa Skater que cambiara todos sus esquemas, que pasara con ellas? mal summary, entren y lean. Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Quinn
1. Prólogo

**-Quinn mueve tu gran y hermoso trasero, no tengo todo el día.**

Si, esa loca gritona que solicita mi atención es mi mejor amiga, Santana, nos conocimos desde que comenzamos el instituto, al principio nos llevábamos realmente mal, ella siempre quiso ser la capitana de las animadoras, pero ese lugar ya estaba ocupado por mí, pero luego, cuando nos vimos obligadas a unir fuerzas para acabar con una chica nueva que amenazaba con quedarse mi lugar, nos hicimos las mejores amigas.

**Q: -Podrías dejar de gritar?**

**S: -No, no puedo, estas lista? No quiero llegar tarde, Brittany debe estar esperándome.**

**Q: -ya, podemos irnos-** dije mientras salía de mi habitación hacia el salón principal donde me esperaba una impaciente Santana. Ella vestía unos pequeños shorts y una holgada blusa azul, debajo se dejaba notar los tirantes de su bikini, he de decir que se veía muy sexy.

Yo vestía un hermoso y largo vestido amarillo con flores, al mejor estilo veraniego. Nos dirigíamos a la gran fiesta de final de verano que daba Puck cada año en su casa. Y realmente no íbamos tarde, solo que Santana está desesperada por ver a quien es la tercera en nuestro grupo (en el instituto nos conocen como la Unholy Trinity), Brittany, pero no es solo nuestra amiga, también es la novia de Santana, llevan seis meses juntas, pero Santana siempre ha estado enamorada de ella, el miedo al que dieran no le permitía estar con quien, para mí, es el amor de su vida. Me sentí muy orgullosa cuando Santana se decidió a dar el paso, aunque a veces quiera matarlas por ser tan asquerosamente adorables.

Salimos de mi departamento hacia el auto de Santana que estaba estacionado a las afueras del edificio, bajamos por las escaleras como hacemos siempre, con lo que no esperábamos encontrarnos era con varios hombres trasladando cajas hacia uno de los departamentos de la quinta planta, que estaba justo debajo de la mía, que era el pent-house del edificio, el resto estaba constituido por hermosos y cómodos lofts y aquel que estaba comenzando a ser amueblado nuevamente había estado vacío por al menos un año.

**S: -Se están mudando en el 501, y ahora donde nos esconderemos de tu madre?-** dijo mi amiga con fingida nostalgia en sus palabras

**Q: -Este edificio es lo suficientemente grande, además, mi madre casi nunca esta- **y era cierto, mi madre solo vivía para su country club, sus amigas del BlackJack, y sus obras sociales con las que esperaba comprar el cielo, alguien debería decirle que la escalera al cielo no se compra, pero bueno, ya eso es otra historia.

**S: -Como sea, me gustaba entrar a ese departamento, es tan espacioso que podríamos hacer una acampada, amo estos lofts, hey pero no me quejo de tu maravilloso pent-house- **decía mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas con sorna **–Ese es el gran privilegio de ser los dueños de este edificio.**

Sí, hay comienzan sus burlas acerca de que soy la heredera de este edificio, de todo el dinero que tenemos, bla bla bla, ya estoy más que acostumbrada a escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus burlas injustificadas.

**Q: -Ya no nos íbamos?**

**S: -No vas a dar la bienvenida a tus nuevos inquilinos?- **hay está de nuevo ese sarcasmo, así que no me quede a escucharla y seguí caminando hasta llegar a su auto, lo abrí y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, esperando la llegada de mi amiga para finalmente irnos a la dichosa fiesta.

Todo el trayecto estuvo en silencio, el cual solo era roto por el sonido del estéreo del auto y Santana murmurando la letra de cualquier canción que sonaba.

You shout it loud **(Gritas fuerte) **

But I can't hear a word you say **(****pero**** no ****puedo****escuchar nada de lo que dices)**

I'm talking loud not saying much **(Hablo fuerte, sin decir mucho) **

I'm criticized but all your bull is brick of shame** (Me criticas pero todo tu 'toro' es sólo un bloque de deshonra) **

You shoot me down, but I get up** (Me disparas, pero me levanto)**

**S: -Creo que esta canción sería perfecta para las seccionales**

**Q: -Si, estaría bien, hay que comentárselo a Mr. Shue –**Dije mientras mi amiga ya estacionaba el auto frente a la casa de Puck y nos disponíamos a bajar del auto.

**S: -Si, pero… Oye Quinn, cuidado!**

Muy tarde, al abrir la puerta se estrelló contra ella una chica que venía montando un skate, y que al parecer no nos vio estacionar el auto, reaccione rápidamente para ofrecerle mi ayuda.

**Q: -Te encuentras bien?**- extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantar, la cual tomo sin problemas **–De verdad lo siento, no te vi venir**

**-Al parecer yo a ustedes tampoco-** Sonrió, lo cual me hizo sonreír instantáneamente, no se por qué, pero su hermosa sonrisa era contagiosa

**Q: -Te encuentras bien?-** Repetí **-No te has hecho daño al caer?**

Me miro, su rostro, tenía dos hermosos y enormes ojos marrones rodeados de unas largas y crespas pestañas, una peculiar nariz, y unos enormes y carnosos labios, no pude evitar notar que llevaba un piercing en su ceja derecha, y su cabello negro y largo caía prodigioso sobre sus hombros. Luego comenzó a examinar su cuerpo, buscando algún indicio de haberse hecho daño por culpa de la caída, primero miro sus brazos, los cuales estaban descubiertos porque portaba una pequeña blusa de tirantes, luego miro sus largas y tersas piernas descubiertas gracias a su corto short de jean del cual colgaban algunas cadenas, acompañando su sencilla vestimenta calzaba unas zapatillas converse negras.

**-No, al parecer todo está bien-** nuevamente sonrió agachándose para tomar su skate** –Bueno, me voy, estoy algo retrasada-** regalo una pequeña mirada a Santana que había permanecido en silencio en todo momento, solo observando la escena atreves de sus gafas aviador con sus brazos cruzados y apoyada en el auto, se dedicó a asentir mientras aquella desconocida ya disponía a marcharse **–Pues… Adiós**

**Q: -Adiós-** dije mientras la observaba marcharse, solo la voz de Santana logro sacarme de mis pensamientos

**S: -Que esperas? Deja de babear por la skater y entremos, Brittany ya debe estar dentro- **dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta bajo mi fulminante miraba provocada por su comentario y me dedique a seguirla aunque aún seguía metida en mis pensamientos.

Volvería a ver a esa peculiar chica? No lo sé, Tal vez… si el destino hace de las suyas.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola chicas, primero que todo Gracias por leer. Me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración, no soy escritora, no me considero una, lo mío es leer, pero hace un tiempo tengo el deseo de hacer un fic Faberry y estoy tratando de llevarlo a cabo, espero estar haciendo bien las cosas, segundo, la verdad no tengo este fic realizado en mi cabeza, no tengo un final escrito ni nada por el estilo, así que se aceptan quejas, dudas, sugerencias y comentarios. No me extiendo más, disfruten del capítulo que los hago con mucho cariño (:

Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia es mía. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena Fox y el Señor Ryan Murphy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La fiesta estaba animada, estaban todos los chicos del Glee club, algunos chicos del equipo de futbol, otros del equipo de básquet y de Hockey, algunos chicos y chicas que podía reconocer de la escuela, y otros que no recordaba haberlos visto en mi vida, había muchísima gente en esa fiesta, el jardín trasero de Puck era lo suficientemente grande para albergar esa cantidad de gente. Tres chicos se encargaban de la parrillada, otros disfrutaban de la piscina, algunos tomaban el poco sol que aún se dejaba ver. El alcohol iba y venía y con el también el ánimo de los presentes.

Santana ya se había encontrado con Brittany, aún me duelen las costillas del abrazo tan efusivo que me dio al verme, estuve todo el verano con mi familia en Praga, y al parecer mis amigas me extrañaron, aunque Santana nunca lo iba a reconocer, pude notar en su sonrisa cuando me vio que ella también me extraño, igual que yo a ellas, somos inseparables y sobre todo nos queremos, cada una a su manera, claro está.

Llevábamos varias horas en la fiesta, yo estaba recostada tomando el sol en una de las varias sillas que estaban esparcidas alrededor de la piscina mientras veía a Britt y Santana bailar, sentí como alguien se posicionaba detrás de mí y me tapaba los ojos, sabía perfectamente quien era, por lo que tome aire profundamente antes de girar y enfrentarme a él.

**Q: -Hola Sam**

**Sa: -Hola Sam? Eso es todo lo que dirás después de casi dos meses sin ver a tu novio? –**Sí, Sam es mi novio, ese chico de cabello rubio y con boca de trucha (palabras de Santana, no mías) era mi chico desde hace 3 meses. No, no estoy enamorada, pero es un buen chico, es el capitán del equipo de futbol, es así como deben ser las cosas, no?.

**Q: Tienes razón, lo siento –**Le di un pequeño beso en los labios

**Sa: -Así está mejor-** Sonrió y empezó a contarme como estuvo su verano, yo lo escuchaba, o trataba de escucharlo, cuando afortunadamente llego Puck y nos interrumpió.

**P: -Wow, pero mira quien regreso de su lujoso viaje, nada más y nada menos que mi rubia sexy**

**Sa: -Oye, como que tu rubia sexy, cuidado con lo que dices de mi novia Puckerman-** Oops, se enojó el boca de trucha, acaricie su brazo para que se calmara y viera que no había problema, pero al mismo tiempo lo mire con reproche, sé que sus celos son justificados, dormí con Puck una vez, pero él debe entender que ese chico rebelde de corte mohicano era mi amigo, y él debía respetar nuestra amistada.

Di un paso hacia el frente para estar más cerca de Puck y sonreí

**Q: -Yo también te extrañe Noah- **Y lo abrace, el me levanto hasta que mis pies no tocaran el suelo y me dio unas cuantas **vueltas –Hahahahaha Noah para, hahaha me estoy mareando-** Y me bajo, note que Sam ya se había alejado, pero no le di importancia.

**P: -Quinn quiero que conozcas a alguien-** Sonreía, él sonreía tanto que una sola cosa paso por mi cabeza

**Q: -Nooo, no me digas que me voy por menos de 2 meses y cuando vuelvo Noah Puckerman tiene dueña?- Abrí mi boca a más no poder, no lo podía creer**

**P: -Que? No! Nadie ata a él Gran Puckerman-** Dijo haciendo un bailecito muy divertido

**Q: -Entonces quien te tiene así de feliz**

**P: -Ya verás- dijo mientras miraba por sobre mi hombro –**Rachel, Ven acá

Me giré para ver de quien se trataba, mi corazón se detuvo, el aire difícilmente entraba a mis pulmones, y creí que mis ojos se saldrían de sus orbitas, no lo podía creer, ella era..

**P: -Quinn, ella es Rachel, Mi sexy judía-**

Rachel, ese era el nombre de la morena que chocó con la puerta del auto, ella me miraba con un gesto que denotaba cierta mezcla de sorpresa y diversión, por un momento tuve la leve impresión de que se estaban burlando de mí, pero después pensé que, tal vez, esa actitud hacía parte de la esencia de esa peculiar chica.

**R: -Hola-** Extendió su mano a modo de saludo, la cual acepte aún un poco shockeada por lo bizarro de la situación

**Q: -Qu… Quinn, Soy Quinn-** la mire mientras ya me desprendía del **saludo –Como estas? No te ha salido ningún moretón después de la caída? –**Puck la miro con la preocupación impregnada en sus ojos mientras Rachel miraba sus brazos, creo que más por inercia que por buscar un moretón

**P: -Estas bien? Porque un moretón? Te Caíste? –**y ahora era Puck quien revisaba los brazos de la morena buscando aquel inexistente moretón y ella con mucha delicadeza lo apartaba, yo estaba impresionada, nunca en mi vida había visto a Puck tan preocupado por alguien como lo estaba por esa chica, se nota que de verdad le quiere, pero, Porque?

**R: -Estoy bien Noah, no te preocupes- **Noah, lo llamo Noah, solo a mi me permite llamarlo así, y por alguna razón que yo aún desconozco, ella también puede **–Solo fue una pequeña caída del Skate, nada importante-**

**P: -Aaah Okay pero.. espera.. Quinn, tu como sabias que Rachel se había caído? **

**R: -Ella fue la que casi me mata-** Dijo en un tono divertido, Puck me miro frunciendo el entrecejo buscando alguna explicación de mi parte sobre lo que le había "hecho" a Rachel

**Q: -Yo… No… Ella-** Excelente Quinn, maravilloso momento para que no te salgan las palabras, afortunadamente la risa de Rachel me interrumpió

**R: -Hahahaha Relájate Noah, no la mires como si fueras a saltar sobre ella, no tuvo la culpa, fue un pequeño accidente, no las vi estacionarse y me estrelle con su auto, la rubia amablemente solo me ayudo a levantar, cierto Rubia?-** Dijo todo esto mirándome con su divertida sonrisa, la cual estoy por creer siempre lleva consigo

**Q: -Sí, sí, eso fue lo que sucedió-** Sonreí al fin más tranquila porque puck ya apartaba su aterradora mirada para abrazar la menuda chica y darle un delicado beso en la cabeza

**P: –Solo ten más cuidado con ese Skate, de acuerdo?-** Le dijo y la chica asintió **sonriente –me voy, esa chica que está justo ahí, reclama la atención del gran Puckerman –**Señalo a una rubia que no había visto en mi **vida –Te dejo con mi prima Fabray, cuídamela**

"Su prima?" dije en mi mente, no lo podía creer, Puck me había hablado varias veces de una prima, pero nunca la había conocido, y ella seguía parada frente a mí, tal vez preguntándose a que se debía mi cara de sorpresa

**Q: -Así que… eres la prima de Puck? La chica de New York?**

**R: -Si, esa soy yo- Dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de la que hacía gala- **soy nueva en la ciudad

**Q: -Ya veo, y… -** no pude terminar lo que quería preguntar porque alguien me interrumpió

**Sa: -Quinn creo que es hora de irnos-** Sam no se veía muy feliz, los celos que Puck le provoca aún debían estar haciendo mella en él

**Q: -No te preocupes por mí Sam, yo vine con Santana, ella me llevara de vuelta-** volví mi mirada hacia Rachel pero el volvió a hablar

**Sa: -Santana se fue con Brittany, me pidió que te acompañara a casa-** Rachel seguía de pie junto a nosotros, buscando desesperadamente algún lugar en el que ocupar su atención y parecía encontrarlo en el movimiento que hacia su pie derecho sobre la el pasto perfectamente cortado por la madre de Puck

**Q: -Okay, vamos entonces- gire mi vista hacia Rachel- **Ehm tengo que irme, pero fue un placer verte, y que aún sigues completa- Sonreí después de mi pequeña broma, obviamente haciendo referencia a nuestro accidentado primer encuentro, ella sonrió

**R: -En peores situaciones he estado, no te preocupes, Adiós Rubia**

Sam sonrió a Rachel como modo de despedida, ella, obviamente, le respondió con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Tomé a Sam del brazo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, despidiéndome en el camino de todos los chicos del Glee club y algunas chicas de las porristas que estaban en la fiesta.

El camino hacia mi casa estuvo en total silencio, cuando llegamos a la puerta del edificio salí rápidamente del auto, note que Sam seguía dentro, con sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente el volante y su mirada fija en la carretera.

**Q: -Sam, baja del auto, deja de comportarte como un niño- **Esas palabras sirvieron para que finalmente me mirara

**Sa: -Niño yo? Niña tú Quinn, que me haces quedar como un estúpido delante de tus amigos, no soy tu juguete, soy tu novio, TU NOVIO- **Respire profundo no tenía la menor intención de alargar aquella tonta discusión, por eso volví a entrar en el auto, tomé su mano y le regalé una de esas miradas que estaba segura que podría derretir el corazón de cualquiera.

**Q: -Sam, estoy cansada, de verdad solo quiero dormir, mañana es el último día del verano, siento lo que pasó con Puck, el Lunes nos veremos en el instituto y prometo compensarte, si?-** lo noté en su mirada, ya iba a ceder, lo sabía, nunca podía resistirse a mi mirada, aunque mis escusas apestaran

**Sa: -Bien, nos vemos el lunes- **y me besó, beso que el trato de alargar tomándome por la cintura, pero yo lo detuve

**Q: -Adiós Sam-** Dije mientras me disponía a salir del auto

**Sa: -Adiós cariño**

Entre al edificio, el portero me saludo como era habitual en él. No tenía ganas de caminar por lo que tome el ascensor, cuando entre en mi departamento no había nadie, lo habitual, pensé, tome un vaso con agua y me senté un rato frente a la televisión me adentre en mi habitación, me puse mi pijama, que era conformada por un corto short negro y una pequeña blusa blanca de tirantes, lave mis dientes y cuando ya me disponía a entrar a la cama, una voz proveniente de las escaleras de incendios, se dejó oír acompañada de una guitarra

HONEY WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME SO LATE **(Cariño porque me llamas tan tarde)**

IT'S KINDA HARD TO TALK RIGHT NOW **(es medio difícil hablar ahora)**

HONEY WHY ARE YOU CRYING IS EVERYTHING OKAY **(Cariño, porque lloras? Todo está bien?)**

I GOTTA WHISPER CAUSE I CAN'T BE TOO LOUD **(Tengo que susurrar porque no puedo hacer ruido)**

WELL, MY GIRL IS IN THE NEXT ROOM **(Pues, mi chica está en la habitación de al lado)**

SOMETIMES I WISH SHE WAS YOU **(A veces desearía que fueras tú)**

I GUESS WE NEVER REALLY MOVED ON **(y creo que realmente nunca nos hemos separado)**

Me acerque sigilosamente a la ventana para ver quién era poseedor de tan maravillosa voz, abrí mi ventana, la única en el departamento que daba hacia la escalera de incendios, y que sorpresa cuando pude ver de quien se trataba, era…

**Q: -No puede ser **

**Canción del capítulo:** Lips of an angel – Hinder  
Este capítulo está dedicado a una personita especial, Anita gracias por apoyarme (:

Que tengan un lindo viernes (:


	3. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia es mía. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena Fox y el Señor Ryan Murphy.

-/-/-/-/-

Alguna vez han conocido a alguien que a primera vista pueda parecerles un poco "peculiar" pero solo con un par de encuentros más pasa de ser "peculiar" a ser especial, porque alguien que tenga esa voz y que cante con ese sentimiento no puede no ser especial. Era simplemente mágico escucharla cantar, su voz era para mí como el canto de las sirenas que atraían a los marineros para matarlos, pero solo con la gran diferencia de que yo estaba segura de que alguien que desprendía aquella dulzura no podía hacerle daño a nadie, o esa era la impresión que tenía al escucharla cantar. Así que por culpa de esa inexplicable atracción que me causaba su voz me quede escuchándola hasta que terminara la canción.

IT'S REALLY GOOD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE SAYING MY NAME **(Es realmente bueno escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre)**

IT SOUNDS SO SWEET **(Suena tan dulce)**

COMING FROM THE LIPS OF AN ANGEL **(viniendo de los labios de un ángel)**

HEARING THOSE WORDS IT MAKES ME **WEAK (escuchar esas palabras me debilita)**

AND I NEVER WANNA SAY GOODBYE **(Y nunca quiero decir adiós) **

BUT GIRL YOU MAKE IT HARD TO BE **FAITHFUL (pero chica tú haces difícil ser fiel)**

WITH THE LIPS OF AN ANGEL **(Con los labios de un ángel)**

HONEY WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME SO LATE **(cariño porque me llamas tan tarde)**

Al terminar la canción metió la guitarra en su funda y se levantó lentamente para entrar por la ventana que daba al departamento del quinto piso, pero no estaba entre mis planes dejarla ir.

**Q: -Rachel-** ella se sobresaltó, dio un paso hacia atrás que apoco estuvo de hacerla perder el equilibrio **–Cuidado**- grite en un susurro, ella levanto su mirada para encontrarse con quien estuviera llamándola, sus ojos se posaron en los míos y una clara muestra de sorpresa y desconcierto se dejaba ver en su rostro

**R: -Qu..Quinn? eres tú?- **achico sus ojos tratando de enfocar su visión, gesto que la hizo ver más adorable si se podía

**Q: -Sí Rachel, soy yo, que haces ahí?**

**R: -Vivo aquí, acabamos de mudarnos hoy… y tú?**

**Q: -También vivo aquí, desde uhmm que nací- **dije tratando de romper un poco el hielo, y funciono, por primera vez sonrió

**R: -Oh… entonces somos vecinas, pensé que me estabas acosando-** sonrió ya mucho mas distendida

**Q: -Buena, tal vez soy un agente del FBI que tiene como misión averiguar los secretos de cierta chica Skater**

**R: -Hahahaha entonces tratare de mantenerme en un bajo perfil- **dejo de reír, nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos hasta que una voz nos interrumpió

**-Rachel, puedes venir a ayudarme con esto cariño-** ella asomo su cabeza por la ventana para gritar

**R: -En un segundo estoy contigo papi-** giro su mirada para verme **–Me tengo que ir, mi padre solicita mi presencia- **yo asentí aún con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro ella entro dispuesta a marcharse y cuando ya yo me giraba para irme a mi cama su voz volvió a llamar mi atención **–Ehmm Quinn, es… es un gusto saber que eres mi vecina-** Sonrió

**Q: -Lo mismo digo Rachel- **ella entro a su departamento y yo me acosté a dormir, con la linda sensación de haber escuchado la voz más hermosa de todas.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Al fin domingo, no tenía idea de la hora, pero me sentía como si hubiese estado dormida por mucho tiempo, estire mi mano hasta alcanzar la mesita de noche donde debía estar mi celular, lo tome y vi la hora, 10:35, definitivamente era hora de levantarme de la cama, me dirigí directo al baño y me duche, 30 minutos después salí con todas mis energías renovadas, no era que las necesitara, no tenía planeado hacer nada, excepto encariñarme con el sillón y no salir de el en todo el día.

Me vestí, shorts, blusa holgada, todo lo más cómodo posible para mi día de total relax antes de volver al instituto, este sería mi último año escolar, y estaba ansiosa por comenzarlo, pero no había parado en todas las vacaciones, solo quería un día de no hacer nada. Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, no había nadie a la vista, supuse que mi madre debió irse al country club, mi padre en alguna reunión de trabajo o algún juego de golf, y…

**-Buuu-** Alguien me tomo por la espalda e hizo ese ruido con claras intenciones de asustarme, me giré para enfrentarlo

**Q: -Cuál es tu problema Ryder, me has asustado-** Dije sujetando mi pecho y respirando profundamente, tratando de normalizar mis latidos **–No sabía que estabas en casa**

**Ry: -Relájate, que no puedo venir a saludar a mi hermanita?**

**Q: -Podrías saludarme como saludan las personas normales- **yo sacaba a relucir mi humor mañanero

**Ry: -Y desde cuando tú y yo somos normales? Mes y medio de viaje con mamá y ya te sientes una del montón- **Gire mis ojos y le di la espalda** –Ash pero que amargada esta mi rubia esta mañana, ven acá- **El me giro y me dio un fuerte abrazo levantándome del suelo, la verdad es que yo adoro a mi hermano.

Ryder Fabray, el hijo mayor del matrimonio Fabray, es un rubio alto, guapo y de gran corazón, tiene 20 años, hace dos terminó la escuela, y ahora estudia en la universidad de Yale, una de las más prestigiosas universidades de los Estados Unidos, a la que ambos aspiramos desde niños, él ya lo logro, y yo espero en un año estar acompañándolo.

Aunque yo siempre pensé que la carrera de Ryder estaría relacionada con la música, ya que siempre fue nuestra pasión; él durante su último año escolar, descubrió que lo suyo era la medicina, que quería salvar vidas y entregar la suya al servicio de la comunidad. Gracias a sus buenas notas y a su entrega logro ingresar a Yale para cumplir este sueño, yo no pude sentirme más orgullosa de él.

Por el hecho de que no tenemos una gran diferencia de edad hemos crecido juntos, el me enseño a andar en bici, a amar la música, me enseño los lugares más hermosos y escondidos de Lima, de él también aprendí como esconderme de mamá y el lado divertido de ser los dueños de un edificio. Con él he vivido grandes momentos, ha sido mi apoyo y mi fortaleza en muchas ocasiones. Más que hermanos somos amigos, confidentes, muchas veces yo he sido su alcahuetas, y otras tantas él ha sido mi guarda espaldas, nunca nos habíamos separado, hasta el momento en que él tuvo que marcharse a la universidad, fue muy duro, sentí que me desprendí de un pedazo de mí, pero nunca perdemos el contacto, él siempre ha estado ahí para mí, y yo estaré para él siempre que me necesite.

Preparamos el desayuno mientras él me contaba cómo iba todo en la Universidad, y los planes que ya estaba haciendo para cuando yo estuviera allá. Después de terminar el desayuno nos sentamos en sillón el me miro.

**Ry: Como has estado? Lista para empezar las clases?**

**Q: -Totalmente, este año me graduare y con honores- **Sonreí, él también sonrió

**Ry: -De eso estoy totalmente seguro… y cuéntame, que tal todo con Sam?**

**Q: -Bueno, ya sabes, todo normal- **Dije no muy convencida, nadie me conocía más que Ryder

**Ry: -Okay, pensé que ya abrías terminado con él- **dijo con cierta diversión en su voz, yo fruncí el ceño

**Q: -Porque debería terminar con él?**

**Ry: -No sé, a ti un chico no te demora más de 1 mes, te aburren, que haría a este boca de trucha diferente?**

**Q: - Boca de trucha?- **fruncí aún más el ceño **–Has hablado con Santana?**

**Ry: -Tal vez un par de veces- **Dijo fingiendo inocencia

**Q: -Osea que Santana te llama para hablarte mal de mi novio?**

**Ry: -No, Santana no me llamo a hablarme de él**

**Q: -Entonces?- **Dije totalmente desconcertada

**Ry: -Yo la llame a ella, debía saber qué clase de chico era el novio de mi hermanita, puede que este algo lejos de aquí pero nunca dejare de cuidarte-** Dijo con un gesto algo más serio y yo lo mire a los ojos por unos segundos para proceder a abrazarlo

**Q: -Te he extrañado mucho- **Dije acomodándome en sus brazos

**Ry: -y yo a ti princesa, la universidad es genial, pero estar lejos de ti no lo es**

**Q: -Ni esta casa sin ti, me aburro mucho**

**Ry: -Bueno, ya vas a volver a la escuela, tal vez este año tenga preparado algo interesante para ti.**

Algo interesante para mi –pensé- Quien sabe, tal vez, este año podría tener algo interesante para mí o por el contrario ser igual que los anteriores.

-/-/-/-/-

Hola mis hermosa lectoras! Y si hay algún hermoso lector hola para ti también (:

Este capítulo fue un poquito de relleno, mi intención era mostrar que Rachel es la nueva vecina de Quinn, y presentarles un nuevo personaje, una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Quinn, su hermano!

En el próximo capítulo nos iremos al instituto.

Gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar sus reviews, me alegra muchísimo leerlos, ustedes me animan a escribir.

Con mucho cariño (:


	4. Chapter 3

_Hola Chic s, estoy de vuelta._

_Les pido uno y mil perdones por el retraso, he pasado unos días no muy buenos, pero eso es lo de menos ahora; espero les guste este capítulo._

_Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia es mía. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena Fox y el Señor Ryan Murphy._

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Ry: -Quinn, iras sola en tu auto?-** Mi hermano entraba a mi cuarto

**Q: -Si, pero antes pasare por Santana, Por qué?-** Le respondía al mismo tiempo que me encargaba de recoger algunas cosas en mi mochila

**Ry: -Bueno, tal vez podrías llevarme-** me gire para mirarlo, con el entrecejo fruncido buscando una explicación **–Como sabes me quedare dos semanas, y la coach me pidió que la ayudara con las audiciones de los nuevos chicos del equipo de futbol, ya sabes, con este legendario Quarterback en la ciudad- **Sonrió con una falsa arrogancia **–Así que me vas a tener en el instituto**

**Q: -Me parece genial-** Sonreí, tomé mi bolso, y salimos del departamento, tenía la esperanza de cruzarme a Rachel de alguna manera, pero ese no fue el caso.

Este era mi último primer día de instituto, estoy preparada para todo, soy parte del cuadro de honor, capitana de las animadoras, y además estoy en el Glee club, este año prometía ser muy bueno, y yo estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo al máximo, a dar todo de mí, graduarme con honores e ir a Yale a cumplir mis sueños.

De camino a casa de Santana fuimos en mi auto nuevo, un mini cooper convertible Rojo del 2013, regalo de mi papá por mis notas el año anterior, tengo días sin ver a mi papá, él fue con nosotras (mi madre y yo) a Praga, pero no regreso directamente a Lima, viajo a ver otros negocios que tenía distribuidos en el país y siempre hacía estos viajes a principios y a mediados de año, a ver que todo siga en orden, tal vez, en otra ocasión les hable más sobre mi padre.

Estamos frente a la casa de Santana, le envié un sms para que supiera que la estábamos esperando, pero ella es Santana Lopez, siempre se hace esperar, a menos que tu nombre sea Brittany S. Pierce

**S: -Aquí estoy-** dijo acercándose al auto sin ni siquiera mirarnos, su atención estaba cien por ciento puesta en su celular, al llegar al auto por fin nos miró **–Ryder, Que… que haces aquí?-** lo miro con desconcierto, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, ella también quiere mucho a mi hermano, él fue su protector cuando ella se declaró abiertamente gay, él, gracias a su estatus de Quarterback, mantuvo a Santana segura, y eso es algo por lo que ella siempre estará agradecida y amara a mi hermano. Él salió del auto

**Ry: -Bueno, no soy precisamente un fantasma-** corrió su asiento para darle paso a Santana, ella en cambio se acercó y lo abrazo

**S: -Es un gusto verte- **se separó lentamente

**Ry: -El gusto es mío- **sonrió, Santana, se percató de un pequeño detalle que había pasado desapercibido por el momento

**S: -Woow y esta belleza de quién es?-** Dijo haciendo referencia al auto

**Ry: -El nuevo juguete que papá le regalo a Quinn**

**S: -Como no lo imagine antes- **se podía sentir su sarcasmo **–papi siempre consintiendo a su princesa- **Ryder solo reía

**Q: -No empieces Santana, súbete al auto y apúrate que ya llegamos tarde- **se subió

Todo el camino al instituto fue animado, hablamos de todo y de nada, mientras el reproductor de mi nuevo auto era el encargado de dar el toque musical al ambiente.

Llegamos al instituto, había muy poca gente, era temprano, pero nosotros teníamos la costumbre de llegar antes y desayunar allá un par de veces a la semana, estacionamos el auto, bajamos y caminamos hacia la entrada, allí estaba Brittany esperándonos, Santana la saludo con un beso en los labios, nosotros con un abrazo y nos quedamos hablando en la entrada.

**B: -Wow Ryder que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en New Heaven!**

**Ry: -No me quieres aquí Britt?- **Dijo con falsa indignación, Britt lo volvió a abrazar

**B: -Claro que quiero a nuestro hermano aquí**

**Q: -Britt, es MI hermano- **Intervine algo celosa

**B: -Es nuestro Hermano Q, no seas egoísta- **y giro su mirada para no hacerme caso, Santana trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse

Continuamos hablando por unos minutos. Los estudiantes ya empezaban a llegar. Cuando ya nos dirigíamos hacia la salida para desayunar recordé que había dejado mi libro de algebra en el auto, y me tocaba a primera hora, así que me giré y empecé a caminar, no tuve la precaución de mirar hacia los lados

**-Cuidado-** Escuche que alguien grito me giré pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo próximo que vi es que estaba en el suelo, y ella estaba sobre mí, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, y sus ojos, como olvidar esos ojos

**R: -Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos de maneras tan accidentadas- **Sonrío, pude notar como sus ojos bajaron por un segundo de mis ojos a mis labios, pero rápidamente volvió a posar su mirada sobre la mía

**Q: -Si, sería lo mejor-** Sonreí, de pronto reaccione, mire hacia los lados y me di cuenta de las miradas curiosas a mi alrededor, ósea, era Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las animadoras en el suelo, mi impecable traje de animadora estaba tocando el suelo y nadie estaba pagando por ello, supongo que para ellos sería una experiencia digna de ver.

Rachel también reaccionó y rápidamente se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar la cual tome gustosa y también me levante

**R: -La verdad lo siento Quinn, no vi de donde saliste, te he lastimado?-** me dijo notablemente preocupada

**Q: -No, Tranquila Rachel, no me ha pasado nada, yo, yo iba camino a mi auto, y no mire, no pasa nada-**Sonreí y ella también sonrió, iba a hablar pero nos interrumpieron, algo que también parece ser costumbre entre nosotras.

**Ry: -Quinn- **Ryder llegaba a mi lado, supongo que él también fue testigo de nuestra caída –**Estas bien Quinn?**

**Q: -Si, Si, no ha pasado nada-** Sonreí para tranquilizarlo, él se giró y clavo sus ojos en Rachel, pensé que iba a reclamarle por el accidente, pero al verla su rostro se relajó totalmente, se acercó un poco más a ella

**Ry: -Tú te encuentras bien?-** Rachel solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza** –Creo que no nos conocemos- **por alguna razón el tono algo coqueto utilizado por mi hermano no me gusto **–Mi nombre es Ryder- **Extendió su mano a manera de saludo la cual Rachel tomo

**R: -Soy Rachel**

**Ry: -Eres nueva en la escuela? Porque…**

**Q: -Ryder, deja a Rachel, vamos por mi libro, no alcanzaremos a desayunar- **El me miro algo extrañado pero no hizo preguntas ni me llevo la contraria, solo asintió

**Ry: –Ha sido un gusto conocerte Rachel**

**R: -Lo mismo digo- **ella sonrió y yo tome a mi hermano por el brazo para llevarlo hasta el auto no sin antes despedirme de Rachel

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, Algebra y Español, ahora tenía laboratorio, llegue a el salón y me senté en una de las ultimas hileras de mesones, pronto el salón se fue llenando, esta clase la compartía con Britt y Santana, las cuales se sentaron juntas en el mesón que estaba frente a el mío, yo no tenía compañero aún, la clase estaba a punto de iniciar, y yo hablaba con mis amigas, el profesor se levantó de su escritorio con la intención de dirigirse a la clase, cuando estaba a punto de hablar la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndolo

**-Lo siento, soy nueva y me he perdido-** ella se excusó

**Profesor: -No hay problema señorita, usted debe ser-** Él miro su lista **–Rachel Berry- **Rápidamente levante mi vista para verla, era ella, otra vez

**R: -Sí, soy yo**

**Profesor: -Bienvenida a mi clase señorita Berry, puede sentarse mmm- **miraba el salón de clases**- Con la señorita Fabray, ella será su compañera de Laboratorio- ** Pude notar su desconcierto por lo que levante la mano para que me viera, al hacerlo ella sonrió y camino hacia mí.

**R: -Hola Quinn… Fabray- **Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado

**Q: -Hola Rachel Berry**

**R: -Que tal es el profesor?- **

**Q: -Mmm es buen profesor, a veces algo exigente…**

**S: -Hola enana- **Y hay estaba la interrupción, fulmine a Santana con la mirada por la manera como llamo a Rachel, pero a Rachel no pareció molestarle

**R: -Hola Latina-** Britt también se unió a la conversación

**B: -Hola, mi nombre es Brittany S. Pierce pero puedes llamarme Britt- **le tendió la mano, Rachel la tomo

**R: -Soy Rachel, un placer-** Brittany aplaudió emocionada y Rachel sonreía, me pregunto si alguna vez deja de sonreír… espero que no.

El profesor empezó con la clase, razón por la que no pudimos volver a hablar, descubrí que Rachel es muy inteligente, también muy organizada y que su mochila estaba llena de botones de bandas famosas de Rock.

Salimos del salón, ella se despidió de nosotras y siguió su camino, no volví a verla en toda la mañana, y por la tarde tuvimos ensayo de las animadoras, lleve a Santana y Britt a la casa de esta última, Ryder debía llevar horas de haber vuelto a casa.

Al llegar al edificio salude al portero y subí por las escaleras, tenía la pequeña esperanza de ver a Rachel pero no fue el caso, así que me dirigí a mi departamento, no almorcé porque ya lo había hecho con las chicas antes de la práctica de las animadoras, Ryder no estaba en casa, así que me fui directo a mi habitación, me acosté con la mirada fija hacia el techo, encendí el reproductor, y me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté note que ya era de noche, no tenía idea de cuantas horas había dormido pero debieron ser muchas para que hubiese oscurecido

Me levante, todo el departamento estaba vacío, así que regrese a mi habitación, y encendí mi laptop, hasta que escuche como los acorde de una guitarra rompían con el silencio, me acerque a la ventana y ahí estaba ella, igual que la noche anterior, dispuesta a alegrar mi noche, aunque ni siquiera lo supiera.

**I'VE BEEN ROAMING AROUND** (Estuve vagando por ahí)

**I WAS LOOKING DOWN AT ALL I SEE** (mirando todo lo que podía ver)

**PAINTING FACES, BUILDING PLACES I CANT REACH **(Pintando rostros, construyendo lugar que no puedo alcanzar)

**YOU KNOW THAT I COULD USE SOMEBODY **(Sabes que podría usar a alguien)

**YOU KNOW THAT I COULD USE SOMEBODY **(Sabes que podría usar a alguien)

**SOMEONE LIKE YOU** (Alguien como tú)

Al igual que ayer me quede en la ventana escuchándola, su voz volvía a atraparme de esa manera en la que solo su voz lo hacía, ella sonaba fuerte y segura, cantando con tanto sentimiento y dulzura, era simplemente increíble, así que me quede en silencio escuchándola cantar.

**I HOPE ITS GOING TO MAKE YOU NOTICE **(espero que esto haga que notes)

**I HOPE ITS GOING TO MAKE YOU NOTICE **(espero que esto haga que notes)

**SOMEONE LIKE ME **(alguien como yo)

**SOMEONE LIKE ME **(Alguien como yo)

**SOMEONE LIKE ME **(Alguien como yo)

Y termino la canción, yo no pude resistirme y aplaudí, ella giró su cabeza para mirarme, me dio la impresión de que no estaba tan impresionada como la última vez.

Esta vez me decidí a bajar, así que salí por la ventana hacia la escalera de incendios, y cuando me disponía a bajar hacia su piso la mire

**Q: -Puedo?- **ella solo asintió y se corrió hacia un lado para que yo pudiera sentarme del otro y así lo hice en cuanto termine de bajar las escaleras, la mire a los ojos y ella sonrió al verme sentada a su lado.

Tenía la leve impresión de que esa chica me haría pasar una muy buena noche…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Bueno, en el próximo capítulo tendremos una conversación más extensa entre las chicas, sabremos más de ella, sobre todo de nuestra "chica nueva"_

_Saludos (:_


	5. Chapter 4

_Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia es mía. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena Fox y el Señor Ryan Murphy._

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Q: -Cantas hermoso– **dije** -nunca había escuchado a nadie que cantara de esa manera, y eso que estoy en el Glee Club**- Ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

**R: -Gracias-** levanto su mirada **–asi que haces parte del Glee Club del McKinley**

**Q: -Si, y deberías unirte, en verdad eres muy buena**

**R: -Gracias, de nuevo; yo pertenecí al Glee Club de mi antigua escuela, incluso fui la capitana**

**Q: -De verdad?-** Interrumpí

**R: - Sí, éramos realmente muy buenos-** la alegría al hablar de su antiguo grupo se podía ver en sus ojos **–éramos uno de los coros más importantes, sé que los chicos sacaran adelante a The Reckless sin mí, hay mucho talento**

**Q: -Espera, eras la capitana de The Reckless? El coro de New York?**

**R: -Veo que ya lo habías escuchado**

**Q: -Como no haberlo escuchado- **Levante un poco la voz, la verdad es que me sentía muy cómoda hablando con ella **–Es uno de los coros más importantes, son una leyenda**

**R: -Sí, eso dicen**

**Q: -Y porque te fuiste de New York?- **ella miro hacia el lado y sentí me había inmiscuido en algo que no era mi asunto **–Oh, perdona, no quise meterme en lo que no me incumbe**

**R: -No tranquila, no pasa nada, puedes preguntar lo que quieras-** Dibujo una media sonrisa** –La verdad es que uno de mis padres fue transferido aquí, ellos querían venir solos y que yo terminara el instituto en New York, pero no quise quedarme sin ellos, además tuve un par de problemas, así que pensé que tal vez podría pasar un tiempo lejos de la ciudad**

**Q: -Oh, okay, entiendo**

**R: -Así que… también cantas- **sonrío

**Q: -Sí, no tan bien como tú, pero me gusta mucho**

**R: -Apuesto a que lo haces muy bien, canta algo**

**Q: -Que? Ahora?- **me sorprendí

**R: -Pues, tenemos una guitarra-** Señalo la guitarra que estaba entre sus brazos **–y estamos las dos, me gustaría escucharte, solo dime que quieres cantar y yo toco-** ella se acomodó lista para tocar lo que yo le dijera

**Q: -La verdad me da algo de vergüenza-** baje la mirada **–Tal vez podrías cantar conmigo**

**R: -Bueno esa idea me gusta-** ella seguía sonriendo **–Que quieres cantar?**

**Q: -mmm, conoces alguna de Tegan and Sara?**

**R: -por supuesto, hay una en particular que me encanta- **Y ella empezó a tocar, pude reconocer la canción de inmediato, para que yo me sintiera más cómoda, ella canto primero

**Do you remember I searched you out? **(recuerdas cuando te buscaba?)

**How I climbed your city's walls **(como escalaba las paredes de tu ciudad)

**Do you remember me as devout? **(me recuerdas como devota?)

**How I prayed for your calls **(como rezaba por tus llamadas?)

**I stood still **(me quedaba quieta)

**It's what I did **(eso era todo lo que hacía)

**Love like ours just never fits **(un amor como el nuestro nunca está completo)

**Well, I stuck around **(así que me quedé a tu alrededor)

**I did behave,** (me comporté)

**Saved you every time. **(Te salve todas las veces)

**I was a fool for love **(fui una tonta por amor)

**I was a fool for love **(fui una tonta por amor)

**I was a fool **(fui una tonta)

**I was a fool **(fui una tonta)

Ella canto y supe que era mi turno, ella siguió haciéndome la segunda voz, tal como lo hacen Tegan and Sara, nuestras voces se sincronizaban de una manera muy limpia, sonábamos muy bien, que digo muy bien, Increíble

**Then you blamed me and blocked me out** (luego me culpabas y me bloqueabas)

**How long did you think I'd last? **(cuanto tiempo pensaste que duraría?)

**Then you disappeared for weeks to pout** (luego desapareciste por semanas)

**How many times could I pack? **(cuantas veces podría hacer la maleta?)

**But stand still is all I did. **(Pero quedarme es todo lo que hice)

**Love like ours just never fits** (Amores como el nuestro nunca están completos)

**Well, I stuck around **(así que me quedé a tu alrededor)

**I did behave, **(me comporté)

**Saved you every time.** (Te salve todas las veces)

**I was a fool for love **(fui una tonta por amor)

**I was a fool for love **(fui una tonta por amor)

**I was a fool **(fui una tonta)

**I was a fool **(fui una tonta)

Cantamos las dos al unisonó

**If you're worried,** (si estas preocupada porque)

**I'm not changed **(no haya cambiado)

**Left behind all of my foolish ways** (Dejé atrás todas mis tonterías)

**You best be looking for somebody else** (mejor búscate alguien más)

**Without a foolish heart **(sin un corazón estúpido)

**A foolish heart **(un corazón estúpido)

**But stand still is all we did** (pero quedarnos quieta es todo lo que hicimos)

**Love like ours just never fits** (un amor como el nuestro nunca está completo)

**Well I stuck around **(así que me a tu alrededor)

**I did behave, **(me comporté)

**Saved you every time** (te salve todas las veces)

**I was a fool for love **(fui una tonta por amor)

**I was a fool for love **(fui una tonta por amor)

**I was a fool** (fui una tonta)

**I was a fool **(fui una tonta)

La canción termino, ella ubico la guitarra sobre sus piernas dejándola de forma vertical, y la abrazo, me miro, abrió su boca y negaba con la cabeza, como sorprendida

**R: -Wow, ósea, W-O-W, eres increíble, creo que me pensaré enserio la opción de entrar a su Glee Club**

**Q: -Gracias-** Me sonroje** –Y deberías unirte, serías una gran pieza para el equipo, nos harias ganar las nacionales**

**R: -Bueno, tampoco creo que sea para…**

La tan común interrupción llegaba, pero esta vez lo hacía a manera de sonido de timbre

**R: -Esa debe ser mi Pizza, ya cenaste te gustaría cenar conmigo?-** dijo mientras se levantaba

**Q: -Mmm no sé la verdad me da algo de vergüenza**

**R: -No, nada de vergüenza, espera aquí, ya la traigo- **se adentró al departamento dejándome la guitarra

Yo la tomé, y empecé a tocar acordes al azar ella duro 5 minutos y traía consigo una caja de pizza y dos gaseosas, rápida y cuidadosamente deje la guitarra a un lado y la ayude, ella se sentó

**R: -Veo que también tocas**

**Q: -Bueno, mi hermano y yo somos aficionados a la música, toco un par de instrumentos**

**R: -Eso es genial. Espero te guste mi elección en pizza - **Dijo sonriente

Comimos la pizza mientras conversábamos de la escuela, me contó que clases había tenido, y cuales profesores le habían gustado y cuales no

**R: -Y creo que esa profesora de historia está algo loca-** Rio, yo también lo hice

**Q: -Si, la verdad es que ya debería jubilarse, una vez dijo que la segunda guerra mundial la había ganado Alemania, Gracias a Ana Frank, creo que algunos, los menos documentados, aún creerán que fue así- **Ella rio aún más fuerte, y me di cuenta que hasta su risa era encantadora

**R: -Jajajajaja increíble- **ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos **–Entonces… cuál de los dos rubios es tu novio?**

**Q: -Que?-** pregunté, estaba un poco perdida

**R: -Eso, el chico de la fiesta, o el del instituto?**

**Q: -Aaaah, jajaja, el rubio del instituto es mi hermano, Ryder**

**R: -Okay, es muy amable- **comentó **–De verdad me agradó**

**Q: -Si, mi hermano es el mejor, y el rubio de la fiesta es mi novio, Sam**

**R: -Oh, veo, hacen muy linda pareja, son así como muy perfectos, como Ken y Barbie**

**Q: -Si, eso dicen- **dije no muy entusiasmada por hablar de Sam **–Y tú… tienes a alguien?-** pregunté, eso sí me interesaba

**R: -No, termine mi relación antes de venir acá, es una de las razones por las que quise alejarme de New York**

**Q: -Oh, entiendo- **Estaba sola, y no sé porque eso me aceleró el corazón

**R: -Si, escuchas eso?**

**Q: -De que hablas?– **trataba de averiguar que escuchaba Rachel

**R: -escucha- **ella se quedó en silencio y pude escucharlo

**Q: -Joder, eso suena como un… - **el sonido se escuchó más fuerte así que subí las escaleras y entre por la ventana, pude sentir como Rachel se levantó y me siguió pero no entro, la verdad yo estaba más interesada en averiguar que era ese sonido **–Ryder, que haces con eso en mi habitación, es, es una Gallina?**

**Ry: -Un gallo en realidad, no le ves la cresta**

**Q : -y eso a mí que me interesa, que haces con ese animal, o mejor, que haces con ese animal en mi habitación?**

**Ry: -Lo tengo porque lo encontré en la calle, y no lo iba a dejar hay solo –**Ryder y su gran corazón, incluso con las gallinas, o gallos o lo que sea**- y está en tu habitación porque se me escapó y corrió hasta acá –**El cerró la puerta para evitar que el animal se saliera del cuarto

**Q: -Que piensas hacer con ella? Si llega mama y la ve estarás en serios problemas**

**Ry: -Él, y pues creo que debe ser de la señora de la casa de enfrente, ella suele tener este tipo de animales, fui a su casa pero esta toda cerrada, así que pasara la noche aquí, y a la mañana se lo llevaré- **Yo solo asentí

Él empezó a tratar de agarrarlo, y el gallo comenzó a correr, se subió en mi escritorio y comenzó a tirar todas las cosas

**Q: -Joder Ryder, agárralo que está destrozando mi habitación- **Grite

**Ry: -Eso intento-** en uno de sus intentos el gallo pasó entre sus piernas y siguió corriendo por toda la habitación, burlándose de mi hermano y destrozando mis cosas a su paso, al escuchar el ruido Rachel se asomó por la ventana yo estaba subía de pie sobre mi cama

**R: -Esta todo… OMG, eso es una Gallina?-** ella se sorprendió

**Ry: -Un gallo- **Rachel comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al ver lo bizarro de la situación

**R: -Puedo pasar?**

**Q: -Si ayudas a este inútil a sacar a ese animal de mi habitación bienvenida seas**

Ella entró y ayudó a Ryder a y entre ambos pudieron atrapar al gallo, cuando el animal ya estaba en el los brazos de Ryder ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír, Rachel se acercó a mí, y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar

**R: -Esta usted a salvo**

**Q: -Gracias**

**Ry: -Bueno, encerrare a este travieso, hasta mañana chicas-** caminó para salir del cuarto, después reacciono y se dio vuelta **–Y tú que haces aquí?- **miro a Rachel

**Q: -Ryder, ella es nueva en el hotel, vive en el piso de abajo**

**Ry: -Oh, pues bienvenida-** él sonrió**- entonces supongo que nos veremos después, que tengan buena noche- **dijo y salió del cuarto

**R: -Bueno- **Rachel habló** –creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana en el instituto **–Dijo mientras se disponía a salir del cuarto

**Q: -Gracias Rachel, por todo- **ella sonrío y yo igual

**R: -No hay de que, adiós**

**Q: -Adiós**

Y así fue la noche la noche en que empecé a conocer a Rachel Berry, la misma noche en la que un gallo destrozó mi habitación.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Hola Faberry shippers, yo de vuelta_

_La verdad hoy estoy muy feliz porque pase en la Universidad que quería con la carrera quería, así que quise escribir :)_

_Espero les haya gustado!_

_**Canción del capítulo: I was a fool for love – Tegan and Sara**_


	6. Chapter 5

_Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia es mía. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena Fox y el Señor Ryan Murphy._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Dos semanas habían pasado, dos semanas desde que Rachel apareció en mi vida dos semanas desde que iniciaron las clases.

Entre Rachel y yo se ha creado una amistad en tan corto tiempo, yo he bajado todas las noches desde la primera vez que cantamos juntas (con excepción de ayer), hablamos, cantamos, reímos, y de vez en cuando solo disfrutamos de la compañía de la otra.

Fue entre esas reuniones nocturnas en las que aprendí más sobre ella, como que ama las artes, toca la guitarra y el piano, es una muy buena estudiante, tienes dos papás Hiram y Leroy, su madre la dio en adopción, pero esto no le ha generado ningún trauma, es Skater hace 3 años, entre otras cosas.

Tenemos un par de clases juntas y ha congeniado muy bien con mis amigas, incluso con Santana, aunque aún no he logrado convencerla de que se una al Glee Club, sé que lo hará eventualmente, o eso espero.

Son las 7:50 pm y estoy en mi habitación esperando por a que sean las 8, hora en la que habitualmente Rachel sale a la escalera de incendios con su guitarra a deleitar a todo el que tenga el gusto de escucharla.

Me levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana, hay esta, acaba de salir, y yo trato de contener mi ansiedad, no salir tan pronto para que no parezca que la estaba esperando, aunque así fuese.

Después de 10 minutos, que me parecieron eternos me decidí a bajar, ella estaba tan concentrada en afinar su guitarra que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que no estuve a su lado, me vio y sonrío.

**R: -Hola Rubia, te extrañe ayer**

**Q: -Si… tuve que ir con mi madre a una reunión en el country Club, ya sabes de esas que son aburridísima**

**R: -Me imagino, pues dejaron a un poeta sin musa- la mire desconcertada, no entendí lo que quiso decir**

**Q: -A que te refieres**

**R: -Bueno- **bajo la mirada hacía la guitarra **–la noche me convierte en poeta, suelo representarlo en mi música, pero todo poeta necesita de su musa, y tu ayer no llegaste**

No supe que decir, me dejo en shock, pude sentir como mis mejillas se ruborizaban y mi corazón se aceleraba considerablemente

**Q: -Bueno… aquí estoy**

**R: -Y no tienes idea de cuánto me alegra- **esta vez sí levanto su mirada, sus ojos me dejaban ver que sus palabras eran ciertas. Sonrío **–Ven, primero te quiero presentar a alguien -**Se levantó, tomo mi mano y me guío dentro de su habitación.

Su habitación, a pesar de haberme sentado muchas noches junto a su ventana nunca me había fijado en su habitación, era espaciosa, como todas las del edificio, tenía una cama japonesa de madera oscura en la mitad de la habitación, del lado derecho estaba la puerta y junto a ella, colgando de la pared, habían varios skates de diferentes estilos y colores, del lado izquierdo se dejaba ver una delgada pero alta estantería, totalmente llena de libros y al lado de esta un moderno escritorio de madera oscura donde descansaba un portátil y algunos papeles, la pared que queda el lado de la ventana tenía dos soportes para guitarras, en uno de ellos se dejaba ver una guitarra eléctrica, pude reconocerla de inmediato, era una stratocaster (Fender), y el otro estaba vacía, debía ser el lugar de su guitarra acústica, y al lado de este había un teclado. Todo estaba decorado en colores negros y blancos e iluminado por una tenue luz azulada, yo estaba anonadada, su cuarto era sencillamente increíble.

**R: -Es mi pequeño rincón, quise hacer algo especial**

**Q: -Definitivamente lo lograste- **Dije mientras daba vueltas sobre mi eje mirando la habitación

**R: -Bueno, llamare a la persona que te quiero presentar- **ella se giró y caminó hacia la puerta **–Thiago, puedes venir un momento cariño**

Quien era Thiago? Acaso su novio? Por alguna razón el aire había dejado mis pulmones. Hasta que unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules aparecieron por la puerta y se llevaron todas mis dudas.

**Q: -Oh Dios, Rachel es hermoso-** ella se acercó a él, se agacho para poder hablarle

**R: -Mi amor, esa rubia hermosa que ves ahí, es mi amiga Quinn, Di "Hola"**

**T: -Hoda**

**Q: Hola Guapo**

Thiago, es un niño precioso de unos dos o tres años, de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta las cejas, con unas mejillas rosadas, vestía unos pequeños Jeans y camiseta holgada, y unas pequeñas zapatillas Nike.

Me agache para quedar a su altura, estire mi mano y el la tomo

**Q: -Eres el niño más lindo que he conocido-** él se puso aún más colorado, camino hacia Rachel y la abrazo escondiendo su cabezita

**R: -Él es Thiago Berry, mis padres lo hicieron parte de nuestra familia antes de irnos de New york, ya casi cumple 3 años, verdad Campeón?- **levanto la mirada y asintió con la cabeza giro hacía mí, me enseño tres deditos y luego volvió a su posición abrazado de Rachel **–No suele ser así de tímido-** Rachel gesticulo un "le gustas" sin hacer ruido, se levantó del suelo con el niño en brazos, en ese momento uno de sus padres entro

**L: -Rachel… Oh, tenemos vista- Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa**

**R: -Papi ella es Quinn, vive en el piso de arriba**

**L: -Oh, es un gusto conocerte Quinn, soy Leroy y debo decir que Rachel se ha quedado corta cuando dijo que eras muy hermosa-** Gire para ver a Rachel pero había bajado la cabeza totalmente apenada

**Q: -El gusto es mío Señor**

**L: -No no no, Nada de Señor que no estoy tan viejo**

**Q: -Lo siento Leroy**

**L: -Así está mejor, Rachel me llevare a Thiago, ya es hora de bañarlo y a dormir-** el hombre tomo a el niño en sus brazos y se acercó a mí- Dale un beso a Quinn- el niño con timidez se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso –Ahora a la hermanita, diga "hasta mañana"

**T: -Hata mañana**

**R: -Hasta mañana príncipe, descansa**

**Q: -Hasta mañana**

El Señor Leroy junto con el niño salieron de la habitación dejándome a solas con Rachel nuevamente

**R: -Ehmm salimos de nuevo?**

**Q: -Por supuesto**

Salimos y nos sentamos en la escalera de incendios, Rachel llevaba su guitarra y se sentó un escalón bajo mí

**R: -Hay, hay una canción que he estado ensayando, me gustaría mostrártela**

**Q: -Me gustaría escucharte- **ella se acomodó y posicionó su guitarra correctamente para comenzar a tocarla

**What day is it **(Que día es?)

**And in what month **(y de que mes?)

**This clock never seemed so alive **(este reloj nunca se había sentido tan vivo)

**I can't keep up and I can't back down **(no puedo continuar y no puedo retroceder)

**I've been losing so much time **(he perdido mucho tiempo)

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **(Porque somos nosotros y toda la gente)

**Nothing to do, nothing to lose** (sin nada que hacer, sin nada que perder)

**And it's you and me and all of the people and **(porque somos nosotros y toda la gente)

**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you (**y no sé porque no puedo dejar de mirarte)

**All of the things that I want to say **(todas las cosas que quiero decir)

**Just aren't coming out right **(No están saliendo muy bien)

**I'm tripping on words, **(estoy trabándome en mis palabras)

**you got my head spinning **(tienes mi cabeza dando vueltas)

**I don't know where to go from here **(y no sé a dónde ir desde aquí)

Ella cantaba sin apartar sus ojos de mí, y yo tampoco los apartaba de ella, de alguna manera su voz, y la letra de esa canción me tenían hipnotizada

**Something about you now **(Algo acerca de ti ahora)

**I can't quite figure out **(que no consigo entender)

**Everything she does is beautiful **(todo lo que ella hace es hermoso)

**Everything she does is right **(todo lo que ella hace está bien)

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **(Porque somos nosotros y toda la gente)

**With nothing to do, nothing to lose **(sin nada que hacer, sin nada que perder)

**And it's you and me and all of the people and **(y somos nosotros y toda la gente y)

**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you **(no sé porque no puedo dejar de mirarte)

**What day is it **(que día es?)

**And in what month **(y de qué mes?)

**This clock never seemed so alive **(este reloj nunca pareció tan vivo)

No sé si fue por culpa de la canción, por la noche o por la luna, o tal vez los brillantes ojos de Rachel me atrajeron de una manera tan magnética que no fui consciente de lo que iba a hacer, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo hice

La bese

Fue solo un rose de nuestros labios pero me hizo sentir más viva que ningún otro beso, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho

Entonces me separe lentamente y la mire, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió lentamente haciendo caer en cuenta de la realidad

Con gran agilidad me levante subí las escaleras y me metí en mi habitación, pude escucharla llamándome, pero yo solo necesitaba salir de allí

Rachel Berry, la morena que llego a la ciudad para poner mi vida de cabeza

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Hola todos, Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios, anímenme a escribir!_

_**Canción del capítulo: **__You and me - lifehouse_


	7. Chapter 6

_Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia es mía. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena Fox y el Señor Ryan Murphy._

_Hola Mis amores! I'm Back _

_Primero que todo mil y un perdones (aunque sé que no son suficiente) por haberme perdido de esa manera, pero he estado pasando un momento difícil (mi novia me dejo por ejemplo :c) y no quería que eso se reflejara en el fic, pero aquí estoy de vuelta y espero no volver a hacerlas esperar tanto_

_Les dejare mi cuenta de Twitter para que tengan donde presionarme, quejarse o mandarme amenazas de muerte (bueno eso no :P) GleekPrettyLiar _

_Un Beso y muchas gracias por no abandonarme y dejarme sus Reviews, me hacen feliz c: _**  
**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
-Quinn… Hey, Quinn, me estas escuchando?**

Levante mi mirada, al parecer Sam me estaba hablando hace un rato, pero yo no lo estaba escuchando, mi entera atención estaba destinada a la escena que se estaba dando del otro lado de la cafetería.

**Q: -Si Sam, te estoy escuchando**

**Sa: -Ah sí? Que te decía? –**Me ha descubierto

**Q: -Ehmm, me hablabas sobre… sobre porque has reducido los carbohidratos –**Por la mirada que me dio Sam pude deducir que no acerté

**Sa: -Escucha Quinn, estas bien? Llevas días así, estás como perdida, distraída, acaso tienes problemas en casa?**

**Q: -Que? De que hablas Sam?**

**Sa: -Quinn-** Tomo mis manos –**Tú sabes que cualquier cosa que te esté preocupando o molestando la puedes hablar conmigo, sabes que antes que tu novio soy tu amigo, verdad? –**Sonreí en modo de agradecimiento, sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras

**Q: -Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero nada está ocurriendo, no te preocupes**

**Sa: -Está bien –**Dijo no muy convencido**- me tengo que ir, llego tarde a mi practica –** Se levantó, me dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y se fue

Yo en cambio seguí sentada ahí, en el mismo lugar, mirando aquello que sucedía al otro lado de la cafetería y que se había llevado mi atención desde un principio.

Ahí estaba Rachel, de pie recostada en la pared, llevaba una blusa negra holgada con el logo de la banda "Nirvana" sin mangas, unos jeans ajustados con algunos agujeros y una correa de taches y sus zapatillas converse, totalmente fiel a su estilo Rockero y Skater, Su skate también la acompañaba

Pero a pesar de lo hermosa que se veía Rachel aquello no era lo que me tenía como una psicópata mirándola, no, era la compañía que tenía, era Caleb, un chico guapo con fama (justificada) de ser un galán, se decía que no había chica que no cayera ante sus encantos y al parecer su próxima "presa" era Rachel, o al menos eso daba a entender la manera como estaba parado junto a ella, con su brazo apoyado en la pared y muy cerca de Rachel, cosa que a mí no me gustaba en lo más mínimo, por lo tanto me levante y salí de la cafetería rumbo hacía las gradas, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero eso no me detuvo, solo quería salir de ahí.

Habían pasado dos meses, dos meses desde que besé a Rachel en las escaleras de incendio

*FlashBack*

Entonces me separe lentamente y la mire, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió lentamente haciendo caer en cuenta de la realidad

Con gran agilidad me levante subí las escaleras y me metí en mi habitación, pude escucharla llamándome, pero yo solo necesitaba salir de allí

Fui directo a la cocina por un vaso con agua, lo que no me esperaba era la presencia de cierto hombre allí

**Q: -Papá-** Corrí para abrazarlo, el me levanto del suelo en medio del abrazo, me dejo en el suelo nuevamente y me miro

**Ru: -Te extrañe princesa, como estas? –**La sorpresa de ver a mi padre ahí me hizo olvidar lo sucedido con Rachel por un momento, pero su pregunta me hizo volver a la realidad **–Cariño, estas bien? Estas pálida, siéntate –**el me guío a uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina, y se sentó a mi lado

**Q: -Papá… qué pensarías de mí si me enamorará de… de una mujer? –**Su rostro se puso serio, y bajo la cabeza, estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, que para mí fueron una eternidad

**Ru: -Te… te has enamorada de una mujer? **

**Q: -No, no… aún, pero he empezado a sentir cosas por una chica nueva –**en ningún momento levanté la vista del suelo

**Ru: -Hija, esto, esto es nuevo para mí, yo, yo no pensé que sintieras esas cosas, hasta donde yo sabía tenías novio**

**Q: -Y lo tengo Papá, Rachel es nueva, y yo aún no tengo nada claro**

**Ru: -Así que su nombre es Rachel –**Rápidamente levanté la mirada

**Q: -Como lo sabes? –**Él se río

**Ru: -Hahaha hija tienes que tranquilizarte, tú me lo acabas de decir, y lo que te puedo decir cariño, es que primero decidas tus sentimientos, organices lo que está pasando dentro de ti no debes forzar las cosas solo dejar que sucedan, tal vez lo que sientes por ella es una simple atracción, curiosidad, o tal vez sea el amor de tu vida **–yo levante la mirada y él tomo mis manos **– pero princesa, quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu decisión sobre quien eres y que es lo que quieres, yo te voy a apoyar**

**Q: -De verdad Papá?-** él me regalo una de sus sonrisas, esas que tanto me tranquilizaban

**Ru: -Claro cariño, no creas que te voy a amar menos o me vas a decepcionar por eso. Además me alegra mucho saber que me tienes esta confianza –**No aguante más y lo abrace**- Solo hay una cosa que me debes prometer -**el me parto con cariño para mirarme a los ojos, yo asentí con la cabeza – **Si te decides por la chica, me la tienes que presentar**

**Q: -Hahaha claro papá, Gracias**

*Fin del Flashback*

El campo de futbol estaba totalmente vacío, los jugadores tenían practica en el gimnasio, solo estaba yo sentada en las gradas, con mis audífonos, sonaba True love waits de Radiohead, mi banda favorita; sentí como alguien coloco su mano en mi hombro

**S: -Lo ví todo, que te pasa Rubia? –** Era Santana, me había seguido

**Q: -No sé de qué me hablas San**

**S: -Oh, sí que lo sabes cariño, así que es hora de contarle a esta sexy latina que es lo que te pasa, acaso se te acabo el esmalte para uñas? – **Santana nunca deja de lado sus bromas

**Q: -No empieces Santana**

**S: Estas así por la enana cierto?**

**Q: -No la llames así – **Aunque no la estaba mirando sabía muy bien que tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa maliciosa que hace cuando está orgullosa por tener la razón

**S: -Quinn… vas a hablar o tendré que empezar con las preguntas?**

**Q: -La viste San? Estaba con Caleb, CON CALEB, estaban coqueteando, ahí, frente a mí**

**S: -Ella puede hacer lo que quiera Q, te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que decidiste quedarte con el boca de trucha – **Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y coloque mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, Santana tenía razón, ella lo sabía, yo lo sabía, Rachel lo sabía

*Flashback*

Mi hermano está subiendo todas las cosas a su auto, iba de vuelta a la Universidad, me acerque a él y lo abrace

**Q: -Oye, no puedes llevarme contigo?**

**Ry: -me encantaría, pero tienes que terminar la escuela**

**Q: -y que tal si nos fugamos, empezamos una banda de Rock y hacemos una gira en mi auto?**

**Ry: -Papá y mamá nos buscarían, además de toda la policía del país**

**Q: -Mamá no se daría cuenta de nuestra ausencia**

**Ry: -Pero papá sí**

**Q: -Tienes Razón**

**Ry: -Además aun tienes cosas que solucionar aquí**

**Q: -A que te refieres? –**Se subió al auto, yo me quede junto a la ventanilla

**Ry: -Tú sabes de que hablo Quinn, saluda a Rachel de mi parte quieres- **Sonrío y se fue dejándome llena de dudas, pero también de respuestas

Esa mañana en la escuela trate por todos los medios de evitar hablar con Rachel, aún podía sentir la vergüenza en mis mejillas, pensaba que ya me había salvado de hablar con ella, no tuvimos ninguna clase juntas y la última que faltaba era la del Glee Club, a la cual Rachel no pertenecía, así que llegue relajada, me senté al lado de Santana y comenzamos a hablar, Britt estaba practicando unos pasos de baile con Mike, por lo que solo éramos Santana y yo en esta conversación

**S: -QUE HICISTE QUÉ? **

**Q: -Baja la voz- Mirada Asesina Fabray –**La besé

**S: -Rachel**

**Q: -Sí, sí, a Rachel**

**S: -No Q, mira, ahí esta Rachel**

Palidecí, Junto al profesor Schuester entraba una Rachel Berry sonriente y hermosa al salón del coro

**Sc: Chicos** –El señor Schuester comenzó a hablar**- es para mí un honor presentarles a la nueva integrante del Glee Club, ella es Rachel Berry, Ex capitana del famoso coro The Reckless**

**M: -Espere un momento señor Schuester –**Esa fue Mercedes **– Como sabemos que no eres una espía? **

**P: -Mi Prima no es ninguna espía –**Este fue Puck obvio- **Bienvenida al coro preciosa **–él se levantó y fue a abrazar a Rachel, se separó pero dejo uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros de la chica **–alguien más tiene algo que añadir?**

Nadie hizo ningún otro comentario, o eso creo, porque yo perdí todo sentido de audición cuando mis ojos encontraron los de Rachel hasta que el profesor Schuester le pidió a los primos que tomaran asientos, nos regalamos furtivas miradas durante toda la clase

Al terminar la clase todos comenzaron a salir, pude ver como Puck tomo a Rachel del brazo para salir juntos pero ella lo detuvo, era el momento de hablar, y yo no lo evitaría, así que me quede en mi lugar esperando a que todos salieran, cuando al fin lo hicieron me levante para acercarme a Rachel

**Q: -Así que decidiste unirte**

**R: -No se pueden callar las voces de la música**

**Q: -Tienes razón- no sé cómo pero estábamos muy cerca**

**R: -Porque huyes de mí Quinn?**

**Q: -No lo hago**

**R: -Lo hiciste ayer –**Buen punto Rachel Berry**- Escucha –**Ella se acercó un poco más y con una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla**- no puedo negar que me gustas desde el día que casi me matas al tirarme del Skate- **Con eso me hizo sonreír**- y que me besaras fue un sueño hecho realidad, pero necesito saber, porque lo hiciste? **

**Q: -No lo sé Rachel**

**R: -Como que no lo sabes?**

**Q: -NO LO SÉ, no sé qué me está pasando contigo, no sé qué siento con respecto a esto**

**R: -Te arrepientes de haberme besado? **

**Q: -No- dije en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, ella volvió a acercarse**

**R: -Entonces que te impide tratar de descubrir que es lo que estas sintiendo? **

**Q: -No pienso dejar a Sam… lo siento- **me aparte lentamente y salí del salón del coro, con la sensación de haber cometido un grave error, con las ganas de volver y besarla, decir que lo quería intentar, que quería arriesgarme, adentrarme en este nuevo sentimiento, pero no lo hice… en cambio tome mi celular y marque un número que conocía muy bien **–Sam, te veo en una hora en mi casa**

*Fin del Flashback*

**Q: -Lo se Santana-** levante mi cabeza de entre mis piernas **–pero que quieres que haga? Odio verla con ese idiota, sé que nos hemos hecho buenas amigas en estos dos meses, y también es muy buena amiga tuya y de Britt, pero esos sentimientos no se han ido, podría decir que han crecido…**

**S: -Pues… tal vez es momento de que hables esto con quien debes hablarlo**

**Q: -a que te refieres San? –**ella me sonrió, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, pude sentir una mano en mi hombro y me giré

**-Creo que es momento de hablar…**

_El personaje Caleb me lo imagino como Caleb de Pretty Little Liars_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hola Chicas, chicos y Aliens_

_Capitulo cortito pero sustancioso…_

_Les diré que estoy algo decepcionada porque el anterior capitulo solo obtuvo un comentario, de verdad si lo estoy haciendo mal, si no les gusta la historia o quieren que cambie algo háganmelo saber, porque sin sus Reviews siento que no les está gustando la historia, no quería subir este capítulo pero me prometí terminar la historia y quiero hacerlo_

_Espero disfruten y muchas gracias por leer_

_Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia es mía. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena Fox y el Señor Ryan Murphy._

**S: -Pues… tal vez es momento de que hables esto con quien debes hablarlo**

**Q: -a que te refieres San? –**ella me sonrió, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, pude sentir una mano en mi hombro y me giré

**-Creo que es momento de hablar…**

**Q: -Sam, me has asustado, no se supone que tú estabas en entrenamiento?**

**Sa: -Me salí antes, no podía sacarme de la cabeza que mi novia no se sentía bien…**

**Q: -Estoy bien Sam**- Mentí

**Sa: -Sé que no me estás diciendo la verdad, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- **Me quede en silencio, no sabía, o mejor dicho no tenía manera de contradecirlo, él tenía razón, yo llevo dos meses mintiéndole en la cara, besándolo aun cuando ya no siento nada por él más que un cariño de amigos

**Sa: -Te has enamorado de alguien más… -**aquello hizo que levantara mi cabeza para mirarlo –**Te conozco Quinn, reconocería tus ojos de enamora a cien kilómetros de distancia**

**Q: -Entonces porque sigues conmigo?**

**Sa: -Quinn… cuando aceptaste ser mi novia me sentí el chico más afortunado del universo, quiero decir, la chica más hermosa de la ciudad, mejor dicho, de todo Ohio, me había aceptado a mí como su novio, no me lo podía creer, no te haces una idea de lo orgulloso que me hace verte pasar, con tu uniforme de porrista, y ver como todo el instituto abre paso para que tú puedas pasar, solo puedo pensar "ella, ella es mi chica" pero lo más importante es tú felicidad y fui egoísta –**El bajo la mirada**- fui egoísta al notar que ya no me querías y no haber terminado con esto, por eso –**Tomo aire, se enderezo para después hablar- **es por eso que debo dejarte libre, es lo correcto que debo hacer**

**Q: -Sam, yo no quería que nada de esto pasara, solo…**

**Sa: -No Quinn, no hagas eso, esto es lo correcto, pero tienes que prometerme algo**

**Q: -Que**?- Dije en apenas un hilo de voz

**Sa: -Que lucharas por Rachel, no debes dejar que este con ese idiota de Caleb**

**Q: -Tú, cómo… cómo**

**Sa: -Cómo lo sé? Vamos Quinn, solo hay que ver como la miras, habría que se ciego para no darse cuenta- **Lo mire fijamente y lo abrace**- Prométemelo**

**Q: -Claro que sí, Gracias Sam, Gracias-** él me separo con mucha delicadeza

**Sa: -espero que sepas hacer…**

**Q: -Lo sé**

Él se levantó, y se fue, me quede un rato viéndolo alejarse, ahí iba un maravilloso chico, que aunque lo elegí a él, no lo acepto porque sabe que no es lo que me hace feliz, porque sabe que amo a alguien más, simplemente dio un paso hacia el costado para permitirme ser feliz.

Y si Sam se sacrificó para que yo fuera feliz, yo estaba decidida a dejar todos mis miedos atrás y arriesgarme.

Así que me fui a casa, al llegar, como era de costumbre, todo estaba solo, eran alrededor de las 17:00 y supuse que Rachel no debía estar en casa, solía ir al Skate Park luego de la escuela. Me duche y me vestí, algo sencillo, una blusa y unos jeans y estaba en camino a mi encuentro con Rachel

Al llegar pude divisarla a lo lejos, ella estaba a punto de lanzarse por la rampa, al hacerlo giro su skate en el aire para luego caer prolijamente sobre el otro lado de la rampa, varios chicos chocaron las cinco con ella, me acerque, pero no lo suficiente para que me viera, y me sentí en un pequeño banco para poder obsérvala.

Ella ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia, estaba en su mundo, en su ambiente, este era el lugar donde Rachel podía ser ella misma, se le veía feliz, enérgica.

La observe por un buen rato, su manera de manejar el Skate era realmente buena, parecía que lo había hecho durante años. En uno de sus maniobras, un paso en falso y Rachel caía al suelo, literalmente de cara, pero fue ágil y alcanzo a protegerse con los brazos, mi corazón se detuvo, y en un acto reflejo me levante de mi asiento para caminar hacia ella; varios chicos la ayudaban a levantarse

**R: -Quinn? Que haces aquí?**

**Q: -Yo… bueno yo- **en ese momento me di cuenta que no había preparado una coartada para explicar el porqué de mi presencia en el Skate Park así que dije lo primero que se vino a mi mente **–Estaba de paso, y vi cómo te caíste y quise ver si estabas bien**

El grupo empezó a disolverse despidiéndose de Rachel, dejándonos solas

**R: -Bueno, solo son algunos raspones, nada grave-** Me mostro sus brazos

**Q: -POR DIOS RACHEL-** Mis ojos iban a salirse de sus orbitas** –Mira cómo te han quedado los brazos**

**R: -Que no ha sido nada Quinn, no te preocupes –**Ella rio y yo me tranquilice

**Q: -Al menos déjame que te lleve a casa**

**R: -Te queda de paso?-** Me dijo con un tono bastante burlesco mientras caminábamos hacía el auto

**Q: -Si, si listilla, me queda de paso, ahora sube al auto-** Abrí la puerta

**R: -Wow, pero que caballerosa, nunca nadie me había abierto la puerta del auto**

**Q: -Bueno, tal vez tu novio no está haciendo bien su trabajo- **Esta sentencia la dije totalmente a propósito, esperando de su parte un "No tengo novio", esas simples tres palabras ayudarían de una manera inimaginable a calmar mis nervios, pero no fue la respuesta que recibí, por el contrario su respuesta me puso aún más nerviosa

**R: -Sí, Tal vez-** y Vi todas mis posibilidades con Rachel caer, pero no me iba a rendir, le prometí a Sam luchar por ella, y lo iba a hacer

El resto del trayecto se llevó a cabo entre canciones, y eso me ayudo a saber un poco ñas sobre Rachel como que es una Rockera, la que ama principalmente el Rock clásico, pero que está abierta a todo lo nuevo y que su Banda favorita son Los Foo Fighters.

Llegamos en el estacionamiento del edifico ella intento bajarse y la detuve colocando mi mano en su rodilla

**Q: -Rachel espera, quiero hablar contigo-** ella me miro tratando de encontrar una respuesta, haciendo un gesto con sus cejas que me volvió loca, y me dio el valor para seguir adelante- **Que hay entre Caleb y tú?**

**R: -A que te refieres?**

**Q: -Es tu novio?**

**R: -Y eso porque te importa?- **Esto no lo dijo en un modo grosero, fue más bien un divertido sarcasmo

**Q: -Tú me importas**

**R: -Desde cuándo?**

**Q: -Desde el primer momento en que te vi, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde el día en que te bese –**Mis ojos bajaron instintivamente hasta encontrarse con sus labios, y ella paso su lengua por ellos, gesto que se me hizo extremadamente sexy

**R: -Quinn…**

Y no aguante, una vez más sucumbí ante el encanto Berry, sus labios en ese momento eran un elixir el cual yo debía beber para obtener la vida eterna, y quien se negaría a la vida eterna? Así que la bese, al principio ella puso resistencia pero tome su rostro entre mis manos y ella se dejó llevar, la hale un poco para que se acercara más y ella sin alejarse de mis labios y en un ágil movimiento quedo sentada sobre mis piernas y yo me sentía en el paraíso, o si eso era el infierno estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier condena que me fuera impuesta solo por besar a Rachel Berry toda mi vida.

Mis manos se unieron al momento, jugando con el comienzo de sus Jeans para desplazar después mis dedos por su espalda, acariciando lentamente toda la piel a mi paso, pude sentir como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo

**R: -Espera-** cuando Rachel separo sus labios para hablar me dirigí a su cuello, ya no tenía control de lo que hacía**- Quinn detente… QUINN**- Esto último me hizo reaccionar y de mi boca solo salió un "Hmm"-** Que estamos haciendo? **

**Q: -Nos besamos?**

**R: -Tú tienes novio- **ella salió de encima mío y yo Gruñí inconforme

**Q: -Ya no más**

**R: -Terminaste con él?**

**Q: -Terminamos**

**R: -No, me refiero que si TÚ, terminaste con ÉL-** me dijo remarcando los sujetos mientras se acomodaba la ropa

**Q: -Élterminoconmigo**- lo dije tan rápido que dude que me hubiese entendido, pero por la manera en que se bajó del auto, supuse que me entendió perfectamente** –Rachel-** trate de llamar su atención pero no siguió caminando así que la seguí, cuando ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su departamento pude alcanzarla, la tome por el brazo y la giré

**R: -Cómo el rubio perfecto te dejó, ahora si vienes a buscarme verdad? Que soy? Tú consuelo?**

**Q: -No Rachel, las cosas no son así, déjame explicarte –**Ella abrió la puerta y entro

**R: -No quiero hablar ahora, Hasta mañana Quinn-** y cerró la puerta, dejándome aun con el calor de sus labios sobre los míos, y con el miedo del mañana

**Q: -Adiós Rachel… **


	9. Chapter 8

_Descargo de responsabilidad: La historia es mía. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena Fox y el Señor Ryan Murphy_

Entre a mi departamento con el ánimo completamente por el suelo, Rachel no quiso escuchar mis explicaciones, y de alguna manera la entiendo, pero eso no quita que me duela su actitud

La casa seguía sola, mi padre estaba en un viaje de negocios y mi madre… Bueno, estoy llegando a pensar que mi madre tiene otra familia porque nunca está en casa, ya saben, tal vez tiene una pequeña casa en el campo con un esposo y dos o tres hijos, y cuando todos se duermen vuelve para pasar la noche con nosotros, o es eso muy raro?

Con estos pensamientos entre en mi habitación y lo que no me estaba entre mis planes es la visita que me esperaba cómodamente

**Q: -QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ? COMO DEMONIOS ENTRARON? –**Santana se encontraba acostada sobre mi cama, mientras Brittany estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba enfrentado con la cama, solo que su cabeza casi rozaba el suelo, mientras sus piernas reposaban en el espaldar del sofá

**S: -Relájate rubia, no nos grites**

**B: -Te estábamos esperando Quinnie **

**S: -y entramos con las llaves que siempre dejas detrás de la lámpara de la entrada**

**Q: -Y que quieren? **

**S: -Venimos a invitarte a una carrera**

**Q: -Que?- **Las mire desconcertada**- como que una carrera? **

**S: -Algunos chicos del instituto organizaron una carrera de autos y nosotras queremos ir, dijimos a nuestros padres que nos quedaríamos en tu casa así que lo más justo es llevarte**

**Q: -Que les hace pensar que yo quiero ir?- **Brittany estuvo a punto de hablar pero yo me adelante**- No, no quiero ir, y ustedes no pueden obligarme, sobre mi cadáver iré a ver a un grupo de estúpidos adolecentes haciendo carreras ilegales solo para hacerse populares en el instituto, de ninguna manera iré**

En el auto

**Q: -a donde se supone que vamos?**

**B: -A una carrera**- Gire mis ojos ante lo obvio

**S: -vamos al antiguo aeropuerto, como está abandonado es perfecto para la carrera**

**Q: -Genial- **Sarcasmo

El auto se detuvo al llegar a la multitud, muchos autos de todos los estilos y muchas personas, música fuerte y por supuesto, el infaltable alcohol

**B: - Esto será como Rápido y furioso Quinnie-** dijo Britt con entusiasmo bajándose del auto

Nos acercamos a saludar a algunos chicos que conocíamos del instituto, bueno, Santana se acercó, porque yo no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, mi cabeza seguía en la discusión con Rachel, en ese momento, no muy lejos de nosotras pude distinguir a Caleb, con una cerveza en la mano y hablando con algunos chicos

**C: -Se los juro, esa morena esta que cae en mis redes, ninguna chica nueva se puede resistir a mi**

**-Estas seguro?- **pude distinguir al chico como un integrante del equipo de futbol**- porque la chica parece ruda**

**C: -Tan seguro como que me he acostado con media escuela, y esta morena no será la excepción, ya verán que en menos de una semana, habrá una más en mi lista- **no pude contenerme, me acerque a él, abriéndome paso entre los chicos que lo rodeaban** –Pff pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la capitana de las porristas, la rubia más caliente del instituto, quieres que te atienda cariño?**

**Q: -No me digas cariño imbécil- **pude sentir como Santana y Brittany se colocaban detrás de mi

**S: -Quinn…**

**C: -Pero miren, toda la Unholy Trinity, pero tranquilas, yo las atiendo a las tres, una por una, si quieren a las tres al tiempo-** Camine hacia el con todas las ganas de golpearlo pero Santana me detuvo

**Q: -Escúchame simio sub-desarrollado, no te quiero volver a escuchar hablar así de Rachel, ella no es una de las tontas con las que te has acostado**

**C: -Y tú quién eres su novia? Su protectora? Su madre?**

**Q: -Soy la que te va a patear el trasero como te vuelvas a acercar a ella**

**C: -Quien me lo prohibirá Rubia –**dijo mientras se acercaba a mi**- Tú?-** mire hacia los lados, se había creado una gran ronda a nuestro al rededor

**Q: -Escucha, te propongo algo, una carrera, si pierdes, te alejas de Rachel para siempre**

**C: -Pero si yo gano, no le dirás a Rachel nada de lo que he dicho, y no te volverás a meter, entendido?- **Miedo, fue todo lo que pude sentir, me equivoque, me había dejado llevar por la rabia, pero ya no había marcha atrás, debía cumplir mi palabra

Estire mi mano en señal de que aceptaba los términos, la tomo y la agito. Me giré, y camine fuera del círculo, Santana me seguía de cerca

**S: -Que mierda haces Q? estas loca?**

**Q: -No**

**S: -No, es obvio que no lo estás, ESTAS CELOSA**

**Q: -TENGO QUE ALEJARLO DE ELLA, NO LO ENTIENDES?**

**S: -Y ESO FUE LO MEJOR QUE SE TE OCURRIO?- **ella respiro y hablo más calmada**- y que si gana? Uhhm? Te harás a un lado y dejaras que se meta con Rachel?**

**Q: -Las llaves del auto Santana**

**S: -QUE? ADEMAS DE TODO CORRERAS CON MI PUTO AUTO?**

**Q: -ves el mío por aquí?**

**S: -De ninguna manera Quinn, y si algo le pasa a mi auto? NO**

**Q: -Escucha Santana- **toque mi nariz tratando de relajarme –**Si algo le pasara a tu auto, que no pasara, mañana tendrás mi antiguo auto en tu puerta**

**S: -El mini Cooper**

**Q: -Que?**

**S: -Quiero el mini Cooper**

**Q: -Okay, como digas**

Me subí al auto de Santana y lo lleve hasta la línea de inicio, donde ya me esperaba Caleb con su auto

**C: -Prepárate para morder el polvo Rubia**

**Q: -Ya lo veremos- **Murmure** –Ya lo veremos**

**B: -VAMOS RYAN!**

**S: -No hay ninguno Ryan Britt**

**B: -Entonces Dom? –**Santana negó con la cabeza **–Letty? Rome?**

**Q: -ESTO NO ES RAPIDO Y FURIOSO BRITT- **ella cruzo sus brazo y se hizo la enojada, pude escucharla decir "nunca nada es Rapido y furioso"

**-Okay, estas son las reglas-** una chica se paraba en medio de los dos autos sosteniendo un pañuelo** –ven las luces al final? El objetivo es llegar hasta allá, dar la vuelta después de la marca y regresar, no tiene ciencia, el primero en llegar será el ganador, están listos? –**ambos asentimos**- en sus marcas, listos, a correr**

Ambos autos aceleramos, al principio el me tomo ventaja, pero luego logre alcanzarlo, íbamos cabeza a cabeza, al momento de girar el rodeo primero las luces, luego lo hice yo, por lo que me tomo algo de ventaja, podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas, no podía perder esta carrera, significaría perder a Rachel, y no estoy dispuesta a eso, así que acelere a todo lo que daba, hasta quedar nuevamente a la par, para luego adelantarme, podía ver la línea, ese era mi único objetivo, hasta que lo logre

Me baje del auto y abrace a las chicas, lo había logrado, ya no tendría que preocuparme por ese imbécil

**C: -Está bien Rubia- **él se acercó **–Ganaste en buena ley, y yo cumplo lo que prometo –**y se fue, espero nunca volver a tener problemas con ese chico

**Q: -Bueno, y que esperan? es hora de irnos –**Me dirigí a Santana y Britt

**S: -a dónde?**

**Q: -A buscar el amor… **

Piuuupiuuupiuuu

**-LA POLICIAAAAAAAAAA-**

**Q: Mierda, la policía, corran, súbanse al auto- **nos subimos y yo acelere y Sali de ahí, los perdí de vista, cuando recuperamos el aliento nuevamente, y vimos que ya no corríamos ningún peligro Santana hablo

**S: -Que tienes en mente Q?**

**Q: -Demostrarle a Rachel lo mucho que me importa**

**S: -Te enamoraste Q? –**suspire

**Q: -Si… si San, no lo puedo negar**

**S: -y que esperas para ir por ella?- **mire ambas

**Q: -llegar a casa-** Sonreí – **esta noche Rachel sabrá que la quiero**

_Hello everybody!_

_Aquí estoy, antes que todo y primero que nada mil, y mil gracias por sus Reviews, me han callado la boca, hahahaha en agradecimiento este capítulo subido tan rápido_

_Espero sea de su agrado, y prepárense, que ya se vienen los momentos felices (:_

_Mil gracias a los que leen y dos mil a los que se toman el tiempo de Comentar, me hacen muy feliz_

_Twitter:_

_ GleekPrettyLiar_


	10. Chapter 9

De camino a casa hicimos una parada, necesitaba comprar algo para mi pequeño plan, pero ya habíamos llegado al edificio, yo cargaba mí nueva adquisición que era casi de mi tamaño el portero nocturno nos abrió, saludándonos y me dijo que mi madre ya se encontraba en casa, entramos al departamento y la primera en hablar fue Santana

S: Que tienes en mente Quinn?

Q: Darme una oportunidad a Rachel

S: Eso lo sé, lo has repetido todo el camino, me refiero a como lo harás, además son las 2am

Q: Ya lo verán, necesitare tu ayuda Britt- a lo que mi amiga solo asiente

Al llegar a la habitación deje lo que traía cargando para abrir la ventana

Q: Espérenme un segundo –Salí de la habitación por unos minutos y regrese con un piano eléctrico

B: Para que el piano Q?

Q: Es para que tú lo toques –le dije con una sonrisa y ella dio un pequeño saltito

Yo puedo tocar el piano, pero Britt lo hace mucho mejor, es uno de sus grandes talentos ocultos y me sería de gran ayuda

S: y yo que hare?

Q: puedes cargar esto –le entregue loo que compre de camino a lo que ella solo hizo un gruñido, yo camine hacia la ventana con el piano en mano y las otras chicas me siguieron, Santana bajo primero, después Britt y yo me disponía a bajar cuando de pronto

Q: Britt! Me tocaste el trasero? –Susurre entre dientes

B: Si –dijo totalmente despreocupada

Q: Porque?

B: tienes un lindo trasero – La mire con los ojos y la boca totalmente abiertos para girar a mirar a Santa – No le dices nada?

S: Britt puede tocar lo que quiera – ella se acercó a su novia dejándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y yo decidí ignorarlas, siempre solían ser así

Le pregunte a Britt si conocía la canción que yo tenía en mente y ella saltaba de emoción, tuve que pedirle que bajara la voz, eran las 2am y no quería que Rachel se percatara de mi presencia, no aun

Así que después de ordenar todo las primeras notas en el piano se dejaron escuchar

I've been alone with you

Inside my mind

**(He estado solo contigo**

**En mi mente)**

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips

A thousand times

**(y en mis sueños he besado tus labios**

**Mil veces)**

I sometimes see you

Passing outside my door

**(A veces te veo**

**Pasar por mi puerta)**

Pude ver como Rachel encendía la Luz de su habitación

Hello!

Is it me you're looking for?

**(Hola**

**Soy yo al que buscas)**

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

**(Puedo verlo en tus ojos**

**Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa)**

You're all I've ever wanted

And my arms are open wide

**(Eres todo lo que siempre he querido**

**Y mis brazos están bien abierto)**

Because you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

**(Porque sabes exactamente que decir**

**Y sabes exactamente que hacer)**

And I want to tell you so much

I love you

**(Y quiero decirte lo mucho que**

**Te amo)**

Al fin una adormilada Rachel con su cabello un poquito desordenado, unos shorts bastante cortos y una camiseta holgada que le tapaba casi por completo el short, sus ojos quedaron conectados a los míos, tomé aire y seguí cantando

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again

How much I care

**(Anhelo ver la luz del sol en tu cabello**

**Y decirte una y otra vez**

**Lo mucho que me importas**)

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

**(A veces pienso que mi corazón se desbordara)**

Hello!

I've just got to let you know

**(Hola**

**Solo quiero dejarte saber)**

Because I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

**(Porque me pregunto dónde estas**

**Y me pregunto qué haces)**

Are you somewhere feeling lonely?

Or is someone loving you?

**(Estas en algún lugar sintiéndote sola?**

**O alguien más está amándote) **

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let start by saying I love you

**(Dime como ganarme tu corazón**

**Porque no tengo ninguna pista**

**Pero déjame comenzar por decir "Te Amo")**

Termine la canción y Rachel termino de salir a la escalera de incendios, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, lo hizo por un pequeño segundo para mirar a mis amigas para luego regresar a mis ojos, pude ver sus ojos un poco húmedos, tal vez estaba emocionada por la canción, o tal vez así lucen cuando recién se levanta, pero se veía adorable, solo tenía ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, pero era momento de hablar

Q: Rachel escucha, sé que tal vez estas enojada conmigo, pero solo quiero que me escuches – ella bajo la mirada y yo pude ver una pequeña sonrisa

R: Como decirte que no después de esa canción – Sonreí

Q: Me gustas, desde el primer momento que te vi quede colgada contigo, pero quise negármelo, y a medida que te fui conociendo me di cuenta que me gusta todo de ti, desde tu actitud de rebelde sin causa, hasta tus sonrisas, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un momento, y tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de lo que sentía, yo tenía novio, y no lo quería lastimar, y cuando te vi con Caleb me moría de celos, porque quería ser yo la única que te hablara tan cerca, quería ser yo la que estuviese en su lugar y se que tu crees que te vine a buscar solo porque él me dejo, pero las cosas no son así, el sabe que yo quiero estar conmigo, lo pudo ver antes que yo misma y solo me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para venir a buscarte y…

Y no pude continuar con mi monologo, unos rosados y carnosos labios se habían estrellado contra los míos haciéndome callar, haciéndome que olvidara todo lo que estaba diciendo incluso donde estaba y porque, ella se separo lentamente y me miro a los ojos

R: Tenía que callarte, estabas hablando tan rápido que me dio miedo que te desmayaras – Bromeo

Q: eso… eso quiere decir…

R: Que aun nos falta mucho por hablar – ella miro por encima de mi hombro y yo gire, mis amigas habían visto atentamente toda la escena

Q: Ehm.. Chicas…

S: Si si ya entendimos, vamos Britt, hay cosas mas interesantes que hacer –Tomo la mano de su novia y subió las escaleras

Q: Nada de sexo en mi habitación – dije cuando ya estaban entrando por la ventana, Santana saco la cabeza y respondió

S: No puedo asegurarte nada

Regrese mi vista a lo que realmente importaba, Rachel, ya se había sentado en uno de los escalones y me senté a su lado, la mire detenidamente mientras ella jugaba con sus manos, estaba nerviosa, yo también lo estaba

R: Escucha Quinn, También me gustas y mucho, te has metido en mi cabeza y no te puedo sacar, y sobre Caleb, no tengo nada con él, lo ha intentado pero en mi cabeza y en mi corazón no hay espacio para nadie más en este momento – me miro – y quiero estar contigo, pero también tengo miedo, miedo de que mañana decidas que ya no soy lo que quieres y yo me quede enamorada sola, por eso… me gustaría primero conocerte más, ir despacio, pero entiendo que si eso no es lo que quieres

Q: Espera Rachel… Te entiendo, es más creo que tengo una mejor manera de explicarlo – Me levante, me asome por su ventana y pude ver su guitarra, estire mi brazo para tomarla bajo la expectante mirada de Rachel –Puedo?

R: Adelante

Me senté nuevamente a su lado, Guitarra en mano, para expresarle por medio de una canción lo que ya no podía hacer con palabras

All I knew, this morning when I woke is I know something, know something know I didn't before

**(Todo lo que supe, esta mañana al despertar es que se algo, se algo que antes no sabía)**

And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is Brown eyes and skates and your smile in the back of my mind, making me feel like

**(y todo lo que he visto desde hace dieciocho horas son ojos marrones y patinetas y tu sonrisa en el fondo de mi cabeza haciéndome sentir como) **

Cambie un poco la letra para hacerla más acorde a Rachel

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

**(Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora)**

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes looked like coming home

All I know is a simple name and everything has changed

**(porque todo lo que sé es que dijimos "Hola"**

**Y tus ojos lucían como volver a casa**

**Todo lo que se es un simple nombre y todo ha cambiado)**

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

**(Todo lo que se es que tu sostuviste la puerta**

**Tu serás mía y yo seré tuya**

**Todo lo que se desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado)**

And all my walls stood painted blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

(y mis paredes estaban hasta arriba pintadas de azul

Y las derribare, las derribare y abrire la puerta por ti)

And I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind

Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like

(y todo lo que siento en mi estómago son mariposas, de una buena manera

Recuperemos el tiempo perdido, tomemos vuelo hazme sentir como)

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Come back and tell me why, I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time

Oh, and meet me there tonight

Let me know that it's not all in my mind

**(vuelve y dime porque me siento que te he extrañado todo este tiempo**

**Y encontrémonos aquí esta noche**

**Déjame saber que no está todo en mi cabeza)**

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Sonreí, no podía hacer otra cosa, me sentía feliz, quería gritarle al mundo que esa pequeña y hermosa morena correspondía mis sentimientos, y yo no pido mas que eso, así que deje la guittarra a un lado y tome sus manos

Q: Escucha Rach, yo solo quiero estar contigo, no me interesa como, donde o a que ritmo, si quieres ir lento vamos lento, si quieres correr corremos, si quieres saltar saltamos, como bien ya lo dijo la canción, solo quiero conocerte mas, y que las cosas pasen como tienen que pasar

Y por segunda vez mi verborrea fue detenida por un beso, estaba vez un beso cargada de ternura de cosas buenas que apenas estaban por empezar, de un camino por recorrer

R: y yo que creía que habla mucho pero tú… - Dijo Rachel haciéndome reir

Q: Bueno, creo que es mejor que te deje dormir, ya son las – mire mi celular – wow las tres de la mañana – dije mientras me levantaba

R: Ustedes donde estaban?

Q: Sacando la basura – dije en el recuerdo de Caleb y nuestra apuesta – Oh, por cierto – dije tomando en brazos su regalo – Esto es para ti

R: Por Dios Quinn, es de mi tamaño pero es hermoso –Dijo tomando el enorme perro de peluche entre sus brazos, el cual efectivamente era de su tamaño

Q: Recorde lo que nos contaste en el parque, y pensé que uno de peluche no molestaría a Thiago

*Flashback*

Nos encontrábamos en el Parque Britt, Santana, Rachel y yo, hablábamos de todo y nada mientras caminábamos, de repente, de la nada, aparece un cachorro y se coloca a los pies de Rachel, esta solo se agacha y lo acaricia mientras yo miraba la escena totalmente embelesada

R: Hace un tiempo que quiero un perrito, pero no puedo tenerlo – dice haciendo una pequeña mueca con su boca

B: Porque no puedes Rachie?

R: a Thiago le provocan alergias

En ese momento una chica de unos 20 años se acerca a nosotras en busca del cachorro y agradece a Rachel por lo que esta solo asiente con una sonrisa en la que yo podía ver algo de nostalgia y un deseo infantil por una mascota, simplemente adorable

*Fin del Flashback*

R: Como lo recuerdas?

Q: Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho, se que no es un perro de verdad, pero es lo mas cercano que pude conseguir

Y ella abrazo, un abrazo fuerte mientras me susurraba al oído un timido "Gracias". No se cuando Santana y Britt salieron de la habitación pero se unieron al abrazo hasta que…

Q: Brittany saca la mano de mi trasero!

B: Brittany no me toques el trasero, Brittany no me mires mientras me cambio, Brittany nunca puede hacer nada – se cruza de brazos haciendo pucheros y Santana la abraza para consolarla

Mis amigas están realmente locas pero son las mejores del mundo, y son mis cómplices en esta aventura de amor en la que recién me embarco

"_**De dos cosas estoy seguro: me interesa y la necesito. Lo demás no sé hasta qué punto puede importar" –Mario Benedetti **_

_Hola mis amores!_

_Dios, esto esta tan cursi que creo que si me cortan las venas sale azúcar xD_

_Wow, tres capítulos en una semana tengo que estar de muy buen humor :p pero es gracias a ustedes y sus hermosos Reviews, Gracias, Gracias y mil gracias por la aceptación que le han dado a mi historia_

_Y Bueno necesitaba subir este capitulo porque el lunes comienzo la Universidad (estoy muy nerviosa) por lo que el fin de semana lo tendre ocupado y espero a la U no me absorba tanto pero sacare el tiempo para ustedes :D_

_Como el capítulo lo subí con tantas prisas no tuve tiempo ni de leerlo :/ espero este bien escrito!_

_Bueno no me extiendo, a veces me da verborrea_

_Lindo fin de semana para todos :D_


	11. Chapter 10

"**Si quieres estrellas, te vuelco el cielo"**

¿Recuerdan cuando somos niños y es navidad? ¿Cómo lo único que quieres es dormir temprano para que la noche pase rápido y sea la hora de recibir tus juguetes? Y cuando por fin amanece, ¿Recuerdas cómo se siente? Esa desesperación por salir corriendo, bajar las escaleras y abrir tus tan ansiados y preciados juguetes nuevos, bueno, así me siento yo en este preciso momento, después de dormir prácticamente nada, dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a todo lo que había sucedido con Rachel, y ahora, mientras miro al techo de mi habitación estoy extremadamente feliz, no puedo creer que haya tenido el coraje de jugármela por Rachel, y las cosas no pudieron salir mejor.

Ahora mi mayor preocupación es pensar una excusa para pasar mi día con Rachel, despego mi mirada del impoluto techo blanco hacía mi mesita de noche, y puedo ver una foto de Ryder y yo, abrazados y sonrientes, y entonces, como inspiración divina; la respuesta llega gracias a la sonrisa de mi hermano mayor, la primera revelación

"este lugar es mágico Q, confía en mí, aquí cualquier cosa puede pasar"

Otra cosa más en la lista de "cosas que agradecer a Ryder" creo que estaré en deuda con el de por vida

Así que con el día planeado me levanto de mi cama en dirección a la habitación de invitados, donde pasaron la noche Britt y Santana

Q: Chicas –Digo abriendo la puerta y puede ver como duermen abrazadas cubiertas por las sabanas, son tan extremadamente tiernas, aún Santana se esfuerce en negarlo- Chicas – No me escuchan, y no tengo tiempo para dedicárselo a ellas, la ansiedad y las ganas de ver a Rachel me están matando, así que decido tomar un método menos ortodoxo

Tomo todo el aire que mis pulmones pueden contener y…

"GET UP, BITCHES!"

Santana se sienta en la cama cual resorte mientras Brittany solo se mueve incomoda

S: Que mierda…

Q: ¿Estas desnuda?

S: y tú ¿Qué mierdas esperabas? Estaba durmiendo, Joder!

Q: Me importa un carajo, levántate, dúchate, que nos vamos

S: ¿Qué? Debes estar jodiendome ¿verdad? No he dormido por TÚ culpa – Santana no es una persona de buen despertar, bueno, realmente yo tampoco lo soy, pero hoy es un día diferente, hoy tengo razones para estar feliz

Q: No, es muy enserio, y si no has dormido no es por mi culpa, es porque te pasaste la noche teniendo sexo con tu querida novia en MI habitación de invitados, así que tú y ese par de gemelas que te cuelgan del pecho se van a arreglar que en una hora las espero listas – Giro para salir pero me detengo – Buenos días Britt

B: Buenos días Q

Después salgo por la ventana de mi habitación rumbo a la de Rachel, doy unos pequeños golpecitos en la ventana y una Rachel recién levantada sale a mi encuentro, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y yo no puedo evitar que me pase lo mismo

Q: Disculpa si te he despertado, buenos días

R: No lo has hecho, en realidad llevo un rato despierta

Q: Que bueno, entonces arréglate que en una hora pasare a buscarte

R: ¿Qué?

Q: Eso, en una hora pasó a buscarte, quiero mostrarte un lugar especial, y lleva una mochila, con ropa – Dicho esto regreso a mi habitación dejando a una Rachel totalmente confundida

Una hora después estamos Santana, Britt y yo tocando la puerta de los Berry, Rachel con una gran sonrisa y Thiago en brazos nos abre la puerta, nos invita a pasar y a tomar asiento, dice que su papá está comprando unas cosas y tenemos que esperarlo porque obviamente, no puede dejar solo al pequeño Thiago

Rachel lo deja en el suelo, nos dice que irá por su mochila, que vigilemos al pequeño por un momento a lo cual yo acepto gustosa, le he tomado mucho cariño a Thiago

Q: Hola mi amor

T: Hoda Quinn

Q: ¿Hoy no me regalaras un beso? - él solo se acerca y me deja un pequeño y timido beso en mi mejilla – Mira te presento a mis amigas ellas son Brittany y Santana – él sonríe

B: Hola Thiago, soy Brittany, pero puedes llamarme Britt, y me gustan los patos, a ti te gustan los patos?

T: Sí, patos, patos! – Dice aplaudiendo emocionado

Finalmente el señor Berry y nosotras tomamos camino hacía mi "Lugar especial" como me gusta llamarlo

Estamos en el auto, Britt y San en la parte trasera y Rachel como mi copiloto, estamos en silencio, pero no es un silencio incomodo, las cosas entre nosotras no están tensas, por el contrario es un silencio cómodo, cargado de miradas cómplices, mientras en los parlantes de mi auto suena mi querido Radiohead

S: Quinn, quita esa música tan deprimente, ¿no tienes algo de Amy?

Q: ellos no son deprimentes!

B: Yo estoy triste – Dice Britt haciendo pucheros

S: Lo ves?

R: Pero son Radiohead, son muy buenos – Rachel y yo nos entendemos incluso a un nivel musical

S: Pero por su culpa me quedare dormida mientras seco las lágrimas de Brittany – Que dramática puede ser a veces

Y así entre discusiones sin sentido, porque si estas en el mismo auto con Santana habrá un motivo para discutir, seguimos con nuestro recorrido hasta que 15 minutos después llegamos a una pequeña y hermosa cascada, Britt rápidamente sale del auto y Santana la sigue, yo me dirijo al maletero a sacar la cesta de Picnic, no me percato de la presencia de Rachel a mi lado

R: ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Q: Claro

Y cargando la cesta, y una manta nos ubicamos bajo un árbol

Rachel estaba preciosa, obvio que me había percatado antes, pero ahora la puedo detallar mejor, aunque bueno, ella siempre esta preciosa

R: este lugar es hermoso

"Casi tanto como tú" eso fue lo primero que paso por mi cabeza, pero no fue lo que salió de mi boca, eso se escuchaba muy cursi

Q: Ryder me lo enseño – me senté y Rachel hizo lo mismo a mi lado - hace unos años, Ryder tuvo una fuerte discusión con mamá y salió de casa muy pero muy enojado, camino y camino sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llego aquí, luego me trajo a mí, y desde entonces este es nuestro "lugar especial" nuestro rincón alejado del mundo donde nadie puede molestarnos, lejos de mamá y su perfeccionismo, lejos de los negocios de papá, lejos de las presiones de la escuela y por supuesto, lejos de toda la gente de este pueblo aburrido y retrogrado

R: al menos a mí me ha gustado este "pueblo retrogrado"

Q: ¿Cómo podría gustarte? Vienes de una de las ciudades más maravillosas del mundo, tiene que ser un gran cambio

R: lo es – Ella fija su mirada en la nada, creo que habla más consigo misma que conmigo – me gusta la paz que me ofrece, necesitaba un tiempo alejada de todo el ajetreo de la ciudad, no me mal intérpretes, amo New York, siempre será mi hogar, pero necesitaba un nuevo aire, y creo que mis padres no pudieron elegir mejor lugar – me mira, y yo me pierdo en esos hermoso ojos chocolate

Q: Apuesto a que hay mejores lugares

R: pero en ellos no estás tú

Y creo que una banda de africanos acaban de empezar a tocar para una de sus tradicionales rituales, dentro de mi pecho, y que miles de mariposas monarcas se desplazaron hasta mi estómago, y yo entiendo su punto, también agradeceré eternamente a los señores Berry decir mudarse a Lima, porque sin saberlo, ellos trajeron consigo al amor que tanto había estado esperando

Ese tipo de amor que te quita el sueño, que te corta la respiración, ese tipo de amor que te hace cantar en la ducha, o levantarte de buen humor, y si esto que yo siento por Rachel no es amor, al menos se le parece mucho.

Y debe ser por eso que me es físicamente imposible apartar mis ojos de los suyos, porque su mirada me llena de una inexplicable sensación de paz, así que me acerco a ella, recostándome en el árbol y tomando su mano para atraerla hacía mí, ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro

Q: Gracias por aparecer en mi vida Rachel – ella se separa para mirarme a los ojos – Tal vez a simple vista parece que lo tengo todo, pero la verdad es que me falta mucho, y estaba entregada a una relación sin amor solo por no querer estar sola, pero aún rodeada de gente, siendo la novia del quarterback y capitana de las porrista siempre me he sentido sola, hasta que llegaste…

Ella me sonríe y se acerca lentamente a mis labios para susurrar sobre ellos un dulce "me alegra haber llegado"

Y me besa

De la manera más dulce y delicada, ella me besa como nunca nadie me había besado antes, un beso tan lento que es capaz de pararte el corazón y en ese preciso instante tengo el presentimiento de que esto que me está pasando con Rachel no será algo de momento, será algo grande e intenso, y en ese momento trato de callar mis pensamientos y entregarme por completo a este beso que Rachel me está regalando

Hasta que siento como el agua fría golpea en mi rostro y parte de mi brazo, Rachel rápidamente se aparta y la culpable nos miraba con una sonrisa traviesa

S: Oigan, el agua está algo fría, pero creo que la necesitan, ¿qué esperan para entrar? – y se va para acercarse a Britt quien juega a salpicar hacía todos lados

Rachel se levanta y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantar

Q: Vamos Rachel lánzate

S: Sí enana, no seas tan cobarde

Rachel estaba agarrada de una cuerda que estaba amarrada a un árbol, la cual servía para balancearse y lanzarse al agua, pero Rachel llevaba aproximadamente 10 minutos solo sosteniéndola

Q: Vamos Rachel, no hay peligro, yo estoy aquí – Le sonrío y ella me sonríe de vuelta

Toma la cuerda con más fuerza, toma impulso caminando hacia atrás, luego levantando sus pies para balancearse y suelta la cuerda en el momento preciso para caer en el agua mientras grita, yo me acerco a donde ya sale a flote y ella me abraza por los hombros, yo la tomo de la cintura

Q: ¿Te diviertes?

R: y mucho, gracias por enseñarme tu lugar especial – me mira fijamente, y yo tengo una nueva revelación hoy, los Ojos de Rachel Berry serían mi perdición

Q: A partir de hoy es más que mi lugar especial

R: a que te refieres? – me mira confundida, abriendo un poquito su boca e inclinando su cabeza, se veía tremendamente adorable

Q: Que a partir de hoy también es nuestro lugar especial – ella sonríe, una sonrisa grande y brillante y yo no puedo resistirme por más

Y le robo un nuevo beso, bajo mis manos de su cintura hacía sus piernas y las tomo obligándola a que rodee con ellas y me separo del beso volviéndola a tomar firmemente de la cintura

Q: Cierra la boca – le digo con una sonrisa perversa y ella abre ampliamente los ojos

R: No, Quinn, ni se te ocurra, QUINN!

Y me sumergí llevándome a Rachel conmigo, después de unos pocos segundos salgo a flote nuevamente y Rachel toma grandes bocanadas de aire, con una mano se aferra fuertemente a mi cuello y con la otra trata de organizarse el cabello para luego golpearme el hombro

R: No estaba lista

Q: Te dije que cerraras la boca

R: Eres una tonta

Q: y tú estás preciosa!

Ella sonríe por lo que yo también sonrío

Porque si Rachel Berry sonríe Quinn Fabray también sonríe, porque esa sonrisa brillante de esa pequeña era capaz de iluminar la vida de cualquiera que estuviese a su alrededor, y yo soy una de esas afortunadas personas, y tuve la última revelación de ese día, no podía permitir que Rachel Berry se alejara de mi vida, y si para eso tenía que meterme bajo una cascada un frio día de Noviembre lo haría mil veces de ser necesario

Por ella

Por Rachel Berry

_Hola mis amores_

_Sé que demoré mucho en actualizar pero primera semana de Universidad, solo tengo que acostumbrarme un poquito a los horarios para poder escribir más a menudo, espero sepan disculpar._

_Bueno, la relación de nuestras chicas va avanzando, espero el capítulo sea de su agrado_

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, anímenme a escribir porque con lo poco que duermo créanme que lo necesito hahaha sus comentarios son para mí como la cafeína en la mañana _

_Que tengan hermoso fin de Semana_

_Un beso para todas :D_

_Twitter: _

_GleekPrettyLiar_


	12. Chapter 11

Todos tenemos días grises, un pasado negro, un lado oscuro, también esos momentos que nos gustaría borrar de nuestra memoria, por más que con el tiempo nos demos cuenta que esos momentos son claves en nuestro crecimiento como personas, seguimos deseando borrarlos, hacerlos desaparecer de nuestra retina, o simplemente cambiar lo sucedido y obtener un resultado distinto.

Pero el tiempo no retrocede por nada, mucho menos por nadie, la vida sigue, así estemos rotos, así no podamos respirar, así no queramos seguir, el mundo continua girando, y por ende nosotros también.

Y tal vez en medio de tanta felicidad al lado de Rachel se me olvidara pensar que ella también tiene ese pasado negro, o ese lado oscuro, y en la mañana, al despertar, nunca pensé que este sería el día en que lo conocería, porque de tras de esa sonrisa soñadora y esos ojos hipnotizantes también hay tristeza, y dolor, mucho dolor.

Y hoy, este simple número en el calendario era una nube negra sobre la cabeza de esa pequeña chica que llego para iluminar mi mundo.

Debería empezar, naturalmente, desde el principio. Iba retrasada a clases, la verdad es que me desperté tarde, y con muy pocas ganas de ir al instituto, pero la sola idea de ver a Rachel me impulsaba a ir a mis clases, como lo había hecho en este mes, desde el día en el lago las cosas entre nosotras van muy bien, no somos novias aún, pero se podría decir que estamos "Saliendo"

Baje hacía el parqueadero con la infantil ilusión de tal vez, encontrala en mi camino, pero era muy tarde y supuse que ya debería estar en el instituto

Así que me dirigí hacía allá, al llegar entre al instituto entre tratando de ver a Rachel pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte

S: Rubia, que te pasa? Es tarde, la entrenadora quiere vernos

Q: Has visto a Rachel? –Pregunté

S: Y a mí que me importa la enana? Tal vez está en una conferencia de enanos, o visitando a sus tíos elfos en Judia!

Q: Santana, sabes que Judia no es un País verdad?

S: Y QUE ME IMPORTA –Grito y me tomo del brazo halándome- Yo no voy a mis clases de economía –A veces sinceramente no sé si habla enserio, pero solo me deje llevar

No vi a Rachel en el resto de día, pregunte por ella a varias personas pero nadie la ha visto, y ya estoy empezando a preocuparme, llame a su celular y estaba apagado, deje varios mensajes que nadie respondió

Así que decidí ir a su departamento y averiguar que pasaba, pero cuando me disponía a subir al auto un brazo me detuvo

S: A donde crees que vas?

Q: A casa de Rachel, no vino al instituto y necesito saber si está bien

S: No te puedes ir, tenemos una competencia hoy, los buses ya nos están esperando

B: y no podemos competir sin nuestra capitana

S: Exacto, así que baja tu culo de ese auto, ya – Salí del auto

Q: Pero tengo que ver a Rachel –Dije enojada

S: Y lo harás, en cuanto volvamos, ahora tenemos una competencia que ganar –y dicho esto se echó a andar hacía los buses, en cambio Britt se quedó a mi lado

B: Rachie está bien Quinnie, no te preocupes, ya la veras por la noche y le darás muchos besos –Dijo con su encantadora y permanente sonrisa, yo pase uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros para comenzar a caminar hacia los buses

Q: Sabes que eres mi favorita verdad?

B: Lo sé, soy la favorita de todos

Ganamos, como era de esperar, nadie podía contra Quinn, Brittany y Santana juntas, nadie, sencillamente somos imparables, las animadoras están en su mejor momento y esto hace a la entrenadora eternamente feliz, después de unas palabras de felicitaciones, a su manera claro está, me encontraba camino hacia el edificio, eran las 10 pm y comenzaba a llover, y una molesta neblina me dificultaba un poco la visión

Q: maldita neblina, Maldita Santana, maldita entrenadora, quiero ver a Rachel, y mil veces maldito semáforo en rojo

Gire mi cabeza, estaba enfrente del Skatepark, una sonriso apareció inmediatamente en mi rostro al pensar en Rachel, la pista estaba totalmente sola, o eso pensaba, hasta que vi a una chica agacharse, tomar del suelo lo que supongo era su Skate y estrellarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo

Era Rachel

El sonido de algunas bocinas me sacaron de mis pensamientos y rápidamente me acerque más al parque estacionando el auto y saliendo de el sin pensarlo dos veces, ni siquiera me importo el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo

_Well I know the feeling (Bueno, yo conozco esa sensación)_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge (de encontrase estancado al borde del precipicio) _

_And there ain't no healing (y no existe cura alguna)_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge (Cuando te cortas a ti mismo con el áspero filo)_

Q: Rachel, RACHEL –Ella se giró, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas e ira a partes iguales, debo confesar que por un segundo me dio miedo

Pero no retrocedí, no pensaba dejarla ahí, así que por el contrario me acerque más, ella dio un paso hacia atrás en un acto reflejo y bajo su rostro

Nunca la había visto de esa manera, tan fuera de sí, tan

Rota

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby (Así que dale otra oportunidad a esta canción de cuna)_

_And turn this up on the radio (súbele el volumen al radio)_

_If you can hear me now (Si puedes escucharme ahora)_

_I'm reaching out (Sabras que estoy en camino)_

Ella seguía tratando de retroceder, tal vez en su necesidad de no mostrarse débil, pero no se lo permití, la tome del rostro para que me mirara

Q: Que paso Rachel? Porque estas así? – Ella no respondió, solo me abrazo y comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza, tuve que sostenerla muy fuerte para que no se cayera ya que sus piernas fallaron

Y solo la abrace, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos en el desesperado intento de tranquilizarla

Cuando su respiración comenzó a menguar al igual que el temblor en su cuerpo, me atreví a hablar

_To let you know that you're not alone (para hacerte saber que no estás sola)_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell (y si no te puedes dar cuenta, estoy muerto de miedo)_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone (porque no me contestas el teléfono)_

_So just close your eyes (así que cierra tus ojos)_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby (oh, cariño, aquí tienes una canción de cuna)_

_Your very own lullaby (tu propia canción de cuna)_

Q: Rach, vamos al auto, hace mucho frio y te puedes resfriar – ella solo asintió y camino al auto

Todo el camino al edificio fue en total silencio, un silencio que yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de descifrar, pero no me atrevía a preguntar nada a Rachel, no quería presionarla

Al llegar al edificio estacione el auto y me quede ahí, viendo que Rachel no tenía intenciones de salir

R: Fue hace dos años – ella aclaro su voz y yo solo la observaba y escuchaba atentamente – el murió hace dos años – su voz fallo

_Please let me take you Out (Por favor déjame sacarte)_

_of the darkness and into the light (de la oscuridad hacía la luz)_

_'Cause I have faith in you (porque tengo fe en ti)_

_That you're gonna make it through another night (y que podrás vivir una noche más)_

Q: Rach, no tienes que hablar de esto si no quieres

R: No quiero tener secretos contigo, y tal vez me haga bien hablar

Q: Te escucho – Tome su mano para darle fuerzas, para que supiera que yo estaba ahí con ella, que no iba a ningún lugar, al menos no sin llevarla conmigo

_Stop thinking about the easy way out (deja de pensar en el camino fácil)_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out (no necesitas ir y apagar la vela)_

_Because you're not done (por que no estas acabada)_

_You're far too Young (eres demasiado joven)_

_And the best is yet to come (y lo mejor está por venir)_

R: hace 3 años, tal vez más, tuve la mayor discusión con mis padres, así que me fui de casa, y camine toda la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegue a un Skate park, y ahí estaba él, era un chico bastante alto, un tanto torpe en sus movimientos, pero muy bueno con el skate – ella sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa llena de nostalgia- ese día él se acercó a mí, regalándome una de sus sonrisas, con el tiempo yo me daría cuenta que eran su sello personal, me dijo "eres nueva por aquí, nunca olvidaría esos ojos" y así empezó todo, y contrario a lo que debes estar creyendo el nunca intento conmigo nada más que una amistad, hablamos durante horas, le conté todo lo que sucedía con mis padres, y hasta le prometí disculparme con ellos – ella negó con su cabeza entre sonrisas de nostalgia, yo acariciaba sus manos- él me ofreció enseñarme a montar el Skate

Q: Ósea que ese también fue el día que empezó tu vida de Skater?

R: La verdad lo dude por un tiempo, yo no era esta chica que hoy ves, antes era la nerd, una chica que usaba faldas y camisetas de rombos o renos, los chicos no querían ser mis amigos, era un total cero en mi instituto, pero a él eso no le importó, y fue mi primer amigo de verdad, él me regalo mi primer Skate y empezamos a patinar por toda la ciudad, yo lo convencí de unirse al coro, eramos co-capitanes, todo era perfecto, nos volvimos inseparables, hasta que un día… - de repente sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas e ira- un día se nos hizo tarde, perdimos la noción del tiempo patinando, cosa que nos pasaba muy seguido, yo no deje que me acompañara a casa – las lágrimas ya caían sin control por su rostro y yo trataba de secar todas las que podía- así que él se fue a la suya, cuando llegue a casa recibí una llamada –ella tomo aire- unos hombres drogados lo atacaron para quitarle sus pertenencias, esos malditos lo mataron Quinn, lo mataron, se llevaron a mi mejor amigo y todo fue mi culpa, por mi culpa hoy Cory no está – su llanto se hizo incontrolable y yo la abrace fuerte

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom (todos hemos tocado el fondo)_

_Everybody's been forgotten (todos hemos sido olvidados)_

_When everybody's tired of being alone (Todos nos hemos cansado de estar solos)_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned Sí, todos hemos sido abandonados)_

_And left a little empty handed (y dejados con las manos vacias)_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on... (así que solo puedes seguir resistiendo)_

Q: No es tu culpa mi amor – pude sentir como mis propias lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, podía sentir su dolor anclarse en mi pecho – No estás sola princesa, no te dejare sola

Cuando se calmó, subí con ella hasta su departamento, entre con ella hasta su habitación

R: Quinn…

Q: Si?

R: Duermes conmigo?

Q: Por supuesto

Y es por eso que hoy estoy en la cama de Rachel, con ella acostada sobre mi pecho, totalmente dormida, mientras yo pienso en la mujer tan fuerte y guerrera que encontré en mi camino, y en cómo voy a curar su corazón

Porque la haré feliz

Así sea lo último que haga

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby (Oh, cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna)_

_Your very own lullaby (tu propia canción de cuna)_

_Hola Chicos_

_Primero mil perdones por desparecer así, nada de lo que diga podrá remediarlo_

_Segundo, hoy hace dos meses se fue un gran chico de este mundo, y este capítulo es mi manera personal de hacerle un homenaje, que aunque Finn no era un personaje de mi agrado Cory me parecía una persona con un lindo corazón, y es por eso que el personaje de llama Cory, no Finn_

_Tercero y Último, Disfruten y no olviden comentar, animenme a escribir (esto no es tan fácil como pensaba) :D_

_Twitter:_

_ /GleekPrettyLiar_

_Canción: Lullubay - Nickelback_


	13. Chapter 12

Un pequeño rayo de sol se filtraba por la ventana, despertándome por completo, tal vez para la mayoría un simple rayo de sol no haga la diferencia, pero algo que deben saber de mi es que me es imposible dormir si una pequeña luz perturba mi habitación, pero solo de noche, en el día puedo dormirme donde sea, extraño no? Pero así soy.

de cualquier manera desperté, trate de moverme pero me fue imposible, un peso me lo impedía, bostece, parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrar mi vista, sonreí al ver a Rachel con medio cuerpo sobre mí, abrazada fuertemente a mi cintura, la observe por largo rato, tratando de memorizar cada línea de su hermoso rostro, sus largas pestañas, su peculiar pero hermosa nariz, sus carnudos y apetitosos labios, esta chica es perfecta, y yo estoy feliz de estar aquí a su lado, mientras la miraba hacia pequeños círculos descuidados sobre su brazo, ella comenzó a mover sus ojos bajo los parpados dándome a entender que iba a despertar, cuando al fin los abrió y me miro, me quede casi sin aliento, sus ojos tenían ese efecto sobre mí, eran los más hermosos que había visto mi vida.

Ella apoyo su brazo sobre mi abdomen y sobre este su cabeza para poder mirarme mejor

R: Buenos días

Q: Buenos días hermosa

R: Quinn... -bajo la vista- perdón por lo de anoche, por tener que verme así

Q: no vuelvas a decir eso Rachel, yo estoy aquí para ti, para lo que me necesites, siempre -tome su barbilla para que me mirara

R: Gracias, por todo -lo dijo con tanta ternura impregnada en su voz que me fue imposible resistirme

tome su rostro y lo acerque lentamente al mío, y la bese, la bese tan lenta y torturosamente que me estaba matando, ella se acomodó sobre mí, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo lentamente cuidando de no lastimarme, mis manos fueron a parar a su cintura acariciándola mientras ella hacía lo propio con mi cabello, el beso fue tomando forma, mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Rachel la cual la recibió gustosa, creando una sincronía deliciosa, cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos lentamente dándonos pequeños besos

R: wow, quisiera despertar así todos los días -sonrió, yo Sonreí de vuelta

Iba a responder, pero el sonido de su despertador se adelantó haciendo saltar a Rachel de la cama con un grito de "Voy tarde a clases" lo cual me hizo reír.

R: te burlas de mí?

Q: no te tenía como ese tipo de chica que se preocupa por su asistencia perfecta

R: pero tú si lo eres, no? -Dijo cruzándose de brazos

Q: sí, pero cuando estoy contigo pierdo la noción del tiempo -ella se rió

R: que cursi Fabray

Q: por ti Rachel, solo por ti -Ambas reímos, me levante de la cama, me acerque a ella rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y dándole un beso antes de irme, con la promesa de vernos al rato para ir juntas al instituto

De camino al instituto Rachel recibió una llamada, era de la madre de Cory, al colgar Rachel volvió a su estado pensativo, no quería presionarla así que no pregunte nada, solo espere a que ella quiera hablar, y si no quería simplemente no la obligaría

R: Quería saber cómo estaba, siempre está muy al pendiente de mí, sé que le hubiese gustado que fuera su nuera -una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza- pero eso era imposible, nosotros éramos como un par de hermanos

Q: desearía haberlo conocido

R: Te habría encantado, tal vez te habrías quedado con él y no conmigo, te imaginas? Tú la capitana de las animadoras, él el Quarterback del equipo de futbol, sería la envidia de todos -Sonrió

Q: Eso suena a típica serie juvenil no crees? además No te cambiaría por nadie pequeña -aparte la vista de la carretera para mirarla y tomar su mano con la que yo tenía libre

Llegamos al instituto y cada una se fue por su lado, no teníamos clases juntas hoy, a excepción del Glee club

Toda la mañana fue una real tortura, el día se me había hecho larguísimo e interminable, cuando por fin llegó la hora del Glee club llegue primera, me senté esperando a que llegaran el resto de los chicos mientras movía frenéticamente mi pie, las ganas de ver a Rachel me estaban matando, sé que aunque trato de esconderlo la llamada de la mamá de Cory la dejo bastante afectada

Uno a uno fueron llegando los chicos, todos me saludaron, Mr. Schue llegó y Rachel aun no lo hacía y mi desesperación crecía por segundos, estaba a punto de levantarme para ir a buscarla (no la dejaría sola si se sentía mal) pero entonces entro abrazada de Puck, café en mano, este (Puck, no el café) le hablaba cerca de modo serio y compasivo, actitud que debo remarcar solo lo veo utilizarla con Rachel, y esta solo asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que le decía, ella miro alrededor de la sala y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos trato de sonreírme, una sonrisa totalmente forzada que entendí como un "no te preocupes, todo está bien" pero sé que no lo está y necesito hacer algo

Q: Mr Schue, me gustaría cantar algo -dije al tiempo que me levantaba de mi asiento

S: Claro Quinn, hace mucho que no te escuchamos cantar

Q: Bueno -Dije parándome en la mitad de la sala mirando fijamente a Rachel- ahora tengo una razón que me hace cantar

Sonrío, una sonrisa sincera esta vez

S: Adelante

Q: Esta es para ti Rachel, porque no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, para lo que sea que me necesites, porque no quiero que nadie vuelva a borrar esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes

Todos me miraron incrédulos, tratando de entender a que se debía mi actitud, bueno, todos excepto Sam, Santana y Britt que sabían de sobra lo mucho que me interesaba esa morena, pero ignoraban la razón por la que ahora me decidía a cantar frente a todos, ya que no le había contado a nadie lo sucedido con Rachel, no me correspondía.

Camine hacia Brad y le dije que canción quería cantar, las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar y yo mire fijamente a Rachel

Oh, why you look so sad? (Oh, porque estas tan triste?)

Tears are in your eyes (Hay lágrimas en tus ojos)

Come on and come to me now (Vamos, ven a mi ya)

Don't be ashamed to cry (no tengas miedo de llorar)

Let me see you through (Déjame conocerte a fondo)

'cause I've seen the dark side too (Porque también he visto el lado oscuro)

when the night falls on you (cuando la noche cae sobre ti)

you don't know what to do (No sabes que hacer)

nothing you confess (Nada de lo que digas)

could make me love you less (podría hacerme amarte menos)

I'll stand by you (Estaré a tu lado)

I'll stand by you (Estaré a tu lado)

Won't let nobody hurt you (No dejare que nadie te haga daño)

I'll stand by you (Estaré a tu lado)

A este punto de la canción, pude ver como Rachel dejaba caer algunas lágrimas, en ningún momento nos dejamos de mirar

So if you're mad, get mad (Si estas enojada, enójate)

Don't hold it all inside (no te lo quedes adentro)

Come on and talk to me now (Vamos, y habla conmigo ahora)

Hey, what you've got to hide (Hey, que tienes que esconder?)

I get angry too (yo también estoy enfadado)

Well, I'm a lot like you (Bueno, me parezco mucho a ti)

When you're standing at the crossroads (cuando estas en una encrucijada)

And don't know which path to choose (y no sabes que camino elegir)

Let me come along (Dejame acompañarte)

'cause even if you're wrong (porque incluso si te equivocas)

I'll stand by you (Estaré a tu lado)

I'll stand by you (Estaré a tu lado)

Won't let nobody hurt you (No dejare que nadie te lastime)

I'll stand by you (Estaré a tu lado)

Take me in, into your darkest hour (Llamame en tus peores momentos)

And I'll never desert you (y nunca te abandonaré)

I'll stand by you (Estaré a tu lado)

La mirada de los chicos iba de Rachel hacia mí, y de mí hacia Rachel, incluso pude ver la mira celosa de Puck, pero no le hice caso, para mí solo existía Rachel

And when... (Y cuando…)

And when the night falls on you, baby (y cuando la noche caiga sobre ti, nena)

You're feeling all alone (te sientas totalmente sola)

You won't be on you own (no lo estarás)

I'll stand by you (Estaré a tu lado)

Termine de cantar tomando una gran bocanada de aire y secando mis lágrimas que habían caído sin que ni siquiera fuera consiente, en ese momento me di cuenta que empezaba a sentir el dolor de Rachel como propio, y que el sentimiento que nos unía no hacía más que crecer

Tal vez algunos crean que vamos muy rápido, o que con tan poco tiempo de estar saliendo y sin ser aun "Novias" no podamos tener sentimientos tan fuertes pero ¿Qué es el tiempo? ¿Cómo se mide? ¿Acaso el amor crece gradualmente?

Pues yo creo que basta un pequeño momento, un instante en que esa chispa se encienda para hacer estallar todos esos sentimientos con la fuerza que el corazón lo quiera, el amor no puede contenerse, como yo tampoco soy capaz de contener los latidos de mi corazón al ver a Rachel levantarse de la silla, acercase a mí y rodearme el cuello con sus brazos escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, yo la tome por la cintura acercándola más hacia mí

R: Gracias, de verdad gracias, no sabes cuánto significa para mí –Susurro en mi oído, lo la apreté aún mas

Si de algo estoy segura es de que no la quiero dejar marchar, de que cumpliré lo que le acabo decir con esta canción

Ella se separó de apoco de mí y yo seque sus lágrimas en ese momento caí en la realidad, mire a mi alrededor y todos nos estaban mirando, sobre todo Puck, su mirada me daba miedo, era como la de un suegro enojado porque un chico "depravado" quiere acostarse con su santa hija

Oops, creo que debo unas cuantas explicaciones

-/-/-/-/-/-

_Hola chicos_

_mil perdones por haberme perdido así, no tengo excusas, tratare de no volver a abandonar, ya encontré otra manera de escribir que no me ate solo a la laptop y eso es una gran ventaja (puedo escribir en donde sea que este)_

_En fin, gracias a los que aun no me abandonan, recuerden dejar sus comentarios, por favor, son necesarios para mi inspiración :p ideas, sugerencias, cambios, errores, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos_

_Twitter:_

_ GleePrettyLiar (para que puedan encontrarme y obligarme a actualizar :p)_

_Good Night_


End file.
